To settle the past: A Valzoa story
by Siran 774
Summary: First story: Previously titled Reflections of Valzoa the pikachu. I decided to expand this one-shot into a story of Valzoa's journey to get revenge on his old trainer. It's an AU and full of OCs.
1. Reflections of Valzoa the Pikachu

A/N: Hey! This is my first try at a fanfiction story. I hope you like it. It's kind of a one-shot, but I might make more chapters to it if I gain some more inspiration. So read and enjoy, and then please review later to help give me confidence, give some new ideas, or critique I suppose. Although, being only able to write when inspiration comes my way sucks because I never know when I will update. Eh heh, sorry… Um, I think it's supposed to be rated K+.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Muragal, Chloe, and the chaos badge.

Valzoa's POV

The stars were shining brightly tonight. I could actually see them through the cracks in the tree branches of this forest. I sat down on a tree stump to enjoy the cool breeze. While I cooled off I decided to take the time to remember some of my adventures that lead up to this point in my life. Of course, whenever I went back through my memories I would always remember that day. The fateful day that started a series of events that lead to changing me, and my way of life, forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go pikachu!"

Finally! It has been a while since I've battled another pokemon since my trainer kept pitting me against rock elements. I mean seriously rock elements cream electric elements, so what in the world was my trainer thinking? But my opponent this time is a staryu, and it looks like this is a gym battle. There's a big pool of water with little islands for me to stand on. My trainer yelled out a command and I released a thundershock at the starfish pokemon. To my surprise and horror, I missed by a wide margin.

"Pikachu! What are you doing? Hit the staryu!"

Either my skills were rustier than I thought, or my trainer has been keeping me inside the damn pokeball for a lot longer than I expected. I should have had a lot more training in preparation for this gym battle. Unfortunately, as my trainer complained I was blind-sided by staryu's tackle. As I was getting up, the gym leader commanded a swift attack. Tiny stars pelted me and fell into the water. As I came up for air I heard the gym leader lecturing my trainer.

"You know, just because pikachu has a type advantage doesn't mean you should rely on it too heavily. You should have trained him some more before this fight."

"Grrrr, oh yeah? Pikachu, quick attack!"

I dash from island to island and then slam into the floating starfish. Staryu backs up a little but still has a lot of stamina left, meanwhile I am panting rather hard. It's been ages since I've even had a workout like this.

"Staryu, let's finish this. Dive under the water and wait for your signal!"

The staryu plunges into the water, which I find extremely odd since I can easily shock everything in the pool.

"Hey all right! Things are looking up! Pikachu use thund-."

"Now staryu, tackle!"

As I prepare to launch the thundershock into the pool the staryu tackles me from behind. When I release the electricity inside I end up only shocking myself. The pain was too much and I black out.

…………………………………………………..

Apparently I got healed at a pokemon center because the next time I awoke I stood before my trainer. I wondered why he had called me out, since he only calls out his pokemon to battle with normally. It is a nice mountain trail with solid mountains on one side, and the great expanse of forest on the other. The sun is high in the sky and shining brightly down upon us. The view is breathtaking; you could see miles and miles of trees. Thankfully it's not too high up or else I might have experienced some fear of heights. The nice mountain breeze felt really good too, and I couldn't help but smile. Seriously, this beats the pokeball any day.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the view, but we need to talk." I looked up to my trainer and nodded. "See here's the thing. You just really suck at battling." I winced a little, I mean yeah it was true but he could have made it sound nicer. At least it meant that he actually saw that I needed training in order to help him accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokemon master.

"Ah, so you noticed, too. Well I've done some thinking and I've decided I'm going to drop you from my team. I'm going to need really strong pokemon in order to become a pokemon master, and you just aren't what I'm looking for."

What… I mean… did he just say what I think he said. So I ask him, "Uh, could you please repeat that?" Of course to him it probably sounded like, "Pika, ka chu?"

He got that determined look in his eye. "Yes, that means I'm leaving you here so that you can go back into the wild. I can't afford to have you hang around and show how weak I am. 'A trainer is only as good as his weakest pokemon,' and let's face it you're as weak as they get. If I get rid of you then my next weakest pokemon is pidgey."

Wow… I mean when he puts it that way I just plain suck… Unfortunately, he's right. His pidgey IS stronger than me and has even beaten me in mock pokemon battles. Kind of makes me wonder why pidgey never evolved though. Of course while I was thinking this my face probably had a dumbfounded look.

"Anyways, goodbye pikachu. Hope you live a good life here." He starts to walk away.

I start to yell at him, "How can you do this? How can you just walk away from me like this? Just train me a little more and I can do better I promise!" The center of my universe is walking away and I am doing everything I can to keep him. He must've just got annoyed with my begging because he walked towards me again.

"Pikachu we're through, okay? Please stop wailing and making a racket. I told you at the beginning of this journey of mine that I could only afford to look after winners!"

I start to cry now because it looks like I won't be able to convince him to stay. I was so distressed that my mind only barely registered what happened next.

"Goodbye… PIKACHU!!"

In the middle of yelling my name, he kicks me off the cliff and high into the air. Still crying, I freefall down into the trees below. The wind feels nice against my back, and I wait for the end of my life. Massive pain assaults me as I crash into the high branches of the forests below the cliffs. Midway I blackout…

……………………………………………………

I wake up some time later fully refreshed and feeling really good. It seems to be almost sunset. Then I remember that I should be in extreme pain from the crash, but strangely I don't feel any pain. Am I dead? I pinch myself hard.

"PIKAAAAA!!"

Okay… not dead. I still feel pain and boy did that hurt. Why the heck did I pinch myself so hard? Anyways in that case, was it all just a dream? Shortly I hear footsteps nearby. Out of the forest walks a human boy wearing some odd clothing. It seems like he is wearing a green robe, with somewhat intricate patterns in yellow on it. It seems old yet still in rather decent condition. Under the robe he looks to be wearing some sneakers and jeans shorts. He has black hair and brown eyes. Looks a little older than my old trainer. He speaks to me.

"Ah, awake now are we? So, how are you feeling now pikachu? You looked pretty beat up when I first found you."

At this news my heart plummeted. So it wasn't a dream after all. My first trainer ever has abandoned me. I start to cry again.

"Hey now, what's the matter? Are you okay? Did something not heal right?"

Still crying I blurted out, "No, nothing's wrong with me I feel great. But my trainer left me in the forest because I was too weak for him. I thought we would stick together and be best friends forever, but now that's never going to happen."

I cry some more. I think about the poor green robed kid and how he probably understood nothing of what I said. To them it just sounds like, "Pika ka pi chu ka chu pipi kachu ka pi…" and you know, more of that. What he said next came as a great surprise.

"I'm super glad you're okay, but I can't believe your old trainer would do such a thing to such a wonderful pokemon. You're not too weak, you are just fine the way you are. Here…" at this the green robed boy picked me up and started rubbing my back trying to comfort me. It felt very soothing and I felt happier. Although the center of my universe was gone at least there was someone who cared. He spoke to me again comfortingly.

"You know I'd like to be your friend, and I promise that if you want to be friends too we'll be friends forever."

I reply to him, "I'd like that very much." I then hug him fiercely; he has become the new center of my universe.

We stay like that for a few minutes so that I calm down. Then he speaks to me again.

"So if we're to be friends I better introduce myself. My name's Siran, what's your name?"

Wow, he asked for my name. No trainer asks a pokemon their name; they just give nicknames. Interested on what name he would pick for me I replied, "I don't have a name, my trainer never gave me one. Why don't you pick out a good name for me?"

He pauses for a few moments, and then shakes his head. "Sorry, but I cannot name you. It just wouldn't feel right to me. So how about this once you find a name that you feel suits you, you can tell me what it is and I'll call you that. However, don't just pick any name. You have to find one that truly fits you. You have to find a name that you believe defines yourself even if no one else may think it. My name is Siran, not because someone named me, but because it felt right to me."

I look at my new trainer… no, my new friend in awe. A name that defines you. "Wow, ok I'll try finding that name of mine. What were you named, though?"

He grimaces a bit, "Truthfully? I have no idea; a while ago in fact a few years ago I was hit with very strong amnesia. I had forgotten everything about myself. So instead of trying to find out who I used to be I just pressed forward and created a new me! I have no idea what I was named, but it doesn't matter to me because I am Siran."

I sit down on his shoulder and enjoy the cool air breezes. "Well now, I guess I should tell you that I am not that great at battling. But with you around training me I bet we could take on anyone!" He chuckles a little at my enthusiasm. I jump off of him and onto rock near his eye level. "So! I suppose that means you're going to have to stuff me into a pokeball for a bit so that I can become your pokemon right? And then you should introduce me to your team. And then you can tell me how many badges you have so that I-"

He cuts me off as I start on a rant for becoming a pokemon master, "Whoa wait, hold on a minute. Calm down. I guess I should do a little explaining. First of all I have no badges, and I have no other pokemon. Second, I do not plan to stuff you into a tiny little pokeball for storage purposes. You should be out here where you can see the whole world! As to mark that you're mine, here's my version of a pokeball. I call it the Rescueball, just hold still while it scans you."

He pulls out a green pokeball with the letter R in yellow. He pushes a button and the pokeball begins scanning me, like it would if I were returning to my own pokeball. I glow red as usual, but instead of getting sucked inside that cramped little ball I return back to a normal color. He then talks to me a bit.

"There, all set. The rescueball has recorded your data, and can now rescue you from danger. It's similar to a pokeball except that the pokemon inside can decide whether to enter or leave the rescueball at will."

"And now, I want to ask you pikachu, what is it that you would like to do? If you want to take the gym challenge I would be more than happy to help you train. If you want to become stronger, I can train you in that way as well. If you want to just relax and be happy that's fine with me, too. Whatever choice you make, I'll follow it through with you."

This is almost too much for me. I couldn't believe that he was letting me determine the direction I wanted to go in life. I thought it would take me forever to make up my mind, but it actually took no time at all. I could feel the rage building inside of me, all the anger.

"I want to become stronger. I want to become the strongest pokemon the world has ever seen. I want to become so strong that my old trainer will regret ever abandoning me!"

I turn to look at Siran to witness what his response would be. At first he looks a little shocked, but then he makes a small smile. "Very well then. I shall help you become the strongest pokemon the world has ever seen. But I warn you that this path is extremely difficult, and that you'll eventually need a better reason to strengthen yourself besides revenge. However, you can worry about that later. In that case, why don't we go to a training arena where you can become stronger?"

I nod my head and leap to his shoulders. I could feel my new destiny, the destiny to become the most powerful pokemon ever! Suddenly, there was a bright pillar of light and all of a sudden the forest around us disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sigh contently. That was truly a day I would never forget. Comparing myself to how I was before and how I am now, I notice subtle differences. I am a few inches taller than I used to be, my fur is actually quite soft and cuddly thanks to the conditioner Siran recommended me years ago. Yet under all that soft cuddly fur there are deceptively strong muscles. I close my eyes, just for a minute or so, when the voice of one of my friends reaches my ears.

"Hey, Valzoa. How's it going?"

I look up into the blue eyes of a somewhat short charizard. Proportionally he looks right for a charizard, however there are a few differences between him and generic charizards. First of all, he's wearing a lab coat. He actually makes it look good, too. Second, instead of the traditional three talon claws, he has a more humanlike four fingers and opposable thumb type claws.

Third his tail flame appears to be dangerously low. Normally a charizard's health is determined by the strength of his tail fire. If we went by that scale, one would say that this lab-coat wearing charizard was dying, as its flame was smaller than a charmander's tail. However, there are two reasons to why this charizard kept his tail fire low. Reason one, it's a training exercise that Siran had advised him to do in order to deceive enemies. Reason two…

"Heya Muragal. I see you're still practicing Siran's deceptive tail technique. If you didn't I wouldn't be surprised to see the whole forest burnt to the ground." Yes, reason two is that because of all of Siran's intensive training Muragal's tail flame, when healthy, would actually be big enough to engulf the 2 huge trees behind him.

He nods his head. "Yep, I also find that a huge tail fire does not help things in the least inside my chemistry lab."

I had to laugh at that. I know we've joked about it in the past but to this day it still gets a laugh out of me. He's been a researcher for months now but I still can't picture him in a tiny little research lab, messing around with chemicals. Now he comes over and sits next to me.

"So what were you doing out here, Valzoa?"

"I was just remembering the first time I met Siran and the discussion about names and such."

Muragal nods his head and smiles. "Yep, it's amazing how much has happened in the few years since now and back then. You met Siran, and then you guys met me. We all trained together like crazy to become stronger…"

"Then you evolved into a charmeleon and then a charizard afterwards." I chuckle a bit remembering, "Siran was so worried that you would change drastically and end up hating him but it looks like that never happened eh?"

Muragal closes his eyes remembering, "No I could never have hated him. He loved us too much and always strived to the best of his ability to help us get to the level of power we wanted. Hmm, and then some time after that you found your name. I have to admit though, if Siran wasn't there I don't know if I could have calmed you down by yourself."

I bow my head in shame a little. Siran had warned me that thoughts of revenge would hold me back, aka corrupt me. But thanks to him and Muragal I learned to control myself…sorta. "Yeah those were crazy times weren't they? I kind of went on a power trip. Still, when it came your turn to go on a power trip when you found your name, I was able to calm you down eh?"

Mr. Big and Orange laughs out loud at my cockiness. "True, you did and I thank you with all my heart that you did. Thanks to you we discovered how to help others when they sought to learn their names and unleash their powers. Otherwise, things would have gone differently indeed."

I continued the reminisce, "And then with his self appointed job done, Siran left. Although truthfully he didn't really leave. After all, we can contact him at any time and he'll be here. He just became a bit busy with raising a family and all. Then after a few more adventures with just the two of us you found yourself a girl and settled down as well. Leaving me all alone…"

Muragal raises his eye-scales, "Ok, what did you do wrong now Valzoa? You have a family as well you know. Did you get into an argument with-?"

"Okay, okay! Just joking! Yes I did settle down with someone as well. Then there was the 'chaos badge' age that you put us through, which I'll admit was generally the greatest thing for pokemon and human alike. Then there was the pokemon revolution, which thanks to your chaos badge creation, kept casualties on both sides to a minimum. We've done so much in our lives it's amazing really."

"Too true Valzoa, too true. If we never met Siran we would have never learned about all the alternate parallel dimensions that exist. We would have never been able to train to this level of power in only a few short years. Without Siran we might not have survived without the trainers who abandoned us… and actually from what we know about parallel dimensions I was curious to see how I fared in life if I never met Siran…"

I sigh a bit, "Ah so you checked the alternate parallel dimension historical records as well? Well, you were right. I didn't survive… According to the records that pikachu died years ago. What happened to your alternate?"

Muragal leans back into a more comfortable position. "Apparently my alternate is still surviving and thriving, but he is wanted by the police for attacking humans and their towns." He grins a bit, "Actually, considering he took none of Siran's training he's become fairly powerful. He hasn't learned how to condense his size though so he's about twice my current size."

"Heh, another one of Siran's interesting training aspects, 'size control.'" Seriously, Siran came up with some of the most interesting types of training in order to make us stronger.

I am glad to hear that his alternate ended up ok, but I still get angry knowing that my alternate died because my first trainer left him for dead back at that forest so long ago. Siran had once told me a sad truth. "In the past, whenever we saw a dimension that was struggling for a happy existence, we would always go there to make it better. Many times we did make it better, however we also discovered that for every dimension we entered, we also created a copy of that dimension where we never entered." I found this confusing so I asked him to elaborate.

"Timelines of dimensions are not linear, they fork in the road so much that it becomes a real mess to keep track of all the different dimensions. For every dimension we get involved in, it turns out there is another dimension where we never existed. For example, if in one dimension we saved a person who fell off a cliff, in the mirror dimension, that person would not have been saved and would still end up as fate intended. Fools that we were, we thought we could prevent fate from happening, but it turns out that there are alternate realities where fate can never be altered."

I remember that Siran loved talking about all the different dimensions out there; because of all the different possibilities it gave us to explore and discover. I had to agree, even though I've become possibly the strongest pokemon in the dimension I'm currently in, I could actually find a stronger pokemon in a completely different dimension. The possibilities are endless!

However, I still remember what my first trainer did, and how my alternate self paid the price. I could not allow his death to go unpunished.

As usual, thanks to Muragal's chaos badges, he could monitor my emotions quite clearly. "Err, Valzoa, you seem to be very angry again. Are you thinking of your first trainer again?"

"Yeah, sorry you had to feel that." I strive to keep my negative emotions in check, before dangerous consequences result. Siran trusts us to be responsible with our great powers. "I think I have it under control."

"Glad to hear it. Well, I better be getting back to Chloe. Just don't do anything you may regret all right? I'll see you later." He stands up and prepares to depart.

"Ah, don't worry. Siran taught us well, death doesn't solve anything. However, I will get my revenge on my first trainer, and I believe I have a good plan." I give off a rather good impression of an evil villain laugh.

"Uh-huh. You do that. Anyways, don't hesitate to contact Siran or me if you need help with your new…project, alright? Ok see you later." With that, the somewhat short charizard disappears in a pillar of light. I sigh and smile to myself. Siran always said that we need to settle our pasts in order to move forwards. That's just what I plan to do.

"I am Valzoa, Lord of Thunder, and I shall see to it that Ash Ketchum pays for what he did to me long ago!"

A/N: Well here it is, my first story, in the form of a one-shot. It's taken me a few hours to type this all up so I hope it was enjoyable. I really don't know what to classify this as. Anyways, the reason I wrote this chapter in a sort of memory format was so that you could get a brief glimpse of all the ideas that run through my head constantly.

All of the ideas I have mentioned will possibly become story ideas later, but I'm still not sure how much later. I suppose it all depends on how you guys review and whether I get inspired or not. Personally I think this is the best story I've written to date, so I sure hope you guys like it. I now sort of understand what all other writers go through; boy does it take a while to sort out ideas.

Also, if this is a Sue of some kind could you let me know?


	2. Journey Begins

A/N: I decided to change this storyline from a one-shot into a whole story. The chapters probably won't be as long as the first one, but I think that will be okay. I now have a rough idea of where the story will lead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own Mario or Fire Emblem. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Muragal, and the chaos badge.

Journey Begins

Valzoa's POV

As the pillar of light surrounding me finally fades I look at my surroundings. It looks a little different from the last time I saw it, but it is indeed the forest that Siran had found me so long ago.

I double-checked my chaos badge to make sure this was the same dimension I originated from. According to the virtual readouts it displayed to me, the dimension I was in matched the dimension I came from. As usual for each dimension, it had a really long classification.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sector: _Discovery_

Classification: _Pokemon World_

Designation Number: _BQ23Z89FL2…_

State of the World: _Stable Peace/Slight Tension_

Sources of Energy: _Moderate-High_

Possible Key Figures: _Legendary Pokemon_

At this time there are seven known sectors; _Hope, Discovery, Despair, Purity, Adventure, War, _and_ Peace_. Coincidentally each of the seven sectors is based off a different color of the chaos emerald. Siran had told me how all the dimensions seemed to follow, more or less, a pattern based on the sector's name. With the exception of _Peace Sector_, which has fallen to abusers of chaos powers. However, that's a story for another time.

And _Purity Sector_? That place is loaded with prejudice and racism. Next to what _Peace Sector_ has become, _Purity Sector_ is the second worst of the lot.

Classification describes what type of world you are entering. Some examples of classifications are _Pokemon World, Mario World, Tellius_, and many others. However, just because you've been to one _Pokemon World_, doesn't mean it's the same everywhere. For example, a _Pokemon World_ from _Adventure Sector_ would be filled with people who have the spirit of adventure, to explore new lands and meet new people. Whereas a _Pokemon World_ from_ War Sector_ would almost constantly experience war since the beings there would have higher warlike tendencies.

Another good example is Siran himself. He hails from a dimension in _Hope Sector_so he's always optimistic, believes in the best of people, and thinks that things will always work out in the end. Then again I don't exactly have tendencies to discover much so it's not set in stone that you will be a certain way. Merely a higher percentage of my population would be into discoveries of one sort or another. Like pokemon trainers trying to discover the best way to train pokemon.

Designation Number is pretty self-explanatory. It's a ridiculously long string of numbers and letters that fairly accurately pinpoints an exact dimension. Don't ask me how the university's computers manage to hold all that data though; I'm not that great with computers.

There is a reason why the Designation Number is pretty long. Imagine two different dimensions that have almost the exact same designation number, they are most likely going to be very much the same. In fact, the only difference between the two might be that someone's mother decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one dimension, and a tuna sandwich in the other dimension. Personally I think it's stupid, but on the other hand it is very thorough.

State of the World is a very handy piece of information. It monitors the general emotions on the planet of the dimension and comes up with a title. In this case, _Stable Peace_ is the best State to hope for because it means everyone is calm. Although, the _Slight Tension_could suggest that in the next several years a pokemon revolution could start in this dimension. For my current purposes, I need not worry about it much.

Sources of Energy measures the many different energy sources we can utilize in order to regain back chaos power. Transferring between dimensions is a really costly procedure chaos energy wise, although researchers at the university have been constantly making energy usage and conversion more efficient throughout the years.

This dimension is most likely _Moderate-High_because of all the positive emotions we can harness our energy from, as well as more mundane sources such as solar and geothermal. While it is possible to convert negative emotions it was found that energy created from positive emotions and negative emotions do not mix well at all. Therefore, Siran told us to just stick to converting positive ones into chaos energy.

Possible Key-Figures are beings we need to look out for, and if necessary help or inconvenience them. Key-Figures are beings whose actions could quite possibly change the direction a dimension is heading in a very drastic way. Key-Figures in Despair Sector are the most problematic because they either did or will do some action that has or will cause an apocalyptic future. Or if not apocalyptic, a fairly bad future that's full of despair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I put my chaos badge away and look around. It's probably been a few years since I last came here. The easiest way to find out what happened to Ash would be to head towards Pallet Town. While I could easily get there by flying, I don't exactly want to attract the attention of Team Rocket or any legendaries.

Team Rocket is going to become a thorn in my side eventually anyways, but I'd like to put that event off as long as possible. I really don't need them interfering with my plans, but they will. They wouldn't be Team Rocket if they didn't.

As for legendaries, I've beaten up Zapdos once; I don't really feel like doing it again. While I've become more skillful with my electric abilities, I won't have anyone to help support me like Siran did for me.

Then there's the fight I had with Arceus. If there is one thing I learned from that encounter, it is **do not mess with gods**. It is impossible to defeat a being with infinite powers at their disposal when you yourself cannot access similar quantities of power. Unless they're stupid, but the Arceus I fought wasn't dumb at all. Which was probably a good thing for the sake of that dimension, but it certainly didn't help me at the time. I did manage to survive five minutes of her blasting me, which apparently impressed her.

While it's true that chaos energies are nearly infinite, our bodies can't handle infinite energy sources all in one go. Thanks to our Research and Development teams at the university, however, we are able to access huge amounts at a time. If it weren't for those blessed teams I probably would have not lasted as long as even two minutes.

Now that I think about it, the less legendaries I see on this mission the happier I'll be.

Heh, still it was cool when Zapdos acknowledged me as a fellow Elemental Lord. Granted, Siran was there to sync with me but I bet I could have still taken him without Siran's help.

Which reminds me, I should find someone to sync with before I confront Ash.

Walking to Pallet Town it is! Maybe I'll be able to find a sync partner. Now, should I go naturally or as a human? Eh, human would be better. Then I could easily walk on the road and not have to worry about any idiot trainer trying to capture me. Although, even if they did they wouldn't be able to due to one of the safety features in the chaos badge.

In order to change shape we first cover our bodies with a chaos barrier. Then chaos energies form around us and take the shape of the creature we are trying to imitate. Siran called it wearing a 'costume.' He himself used costumes often in order to transform into different pokemon for me to spar with, or for whatever reason.

Once the transformation is complete, we handle our costume much like we would handle our own body. Depending how much power is put into a costume determines its life expectancy. A strong costume could withstand heavy attacks; even create the illusion of broken bones or bleeding in order to make it seem more real. A weak costume would probably shatter if something landed a solid blow into it, like a charging tauros. Regardless of whether the costume shatters or not, the chaos barrier we put up initially prevents the real us from harm.

I stand up straight, getting once again acquainted with being a human. I've done it in the past before so this is nothing new. I take a look into a little lake and examine myself. I chose to look like my old trainer, Ash, however my clothes are all yellow, white, and black; and I have blonde hair. I suppose I should work on my imagination a bit more to find something a little less… yellow? Bah, who cares it works for my purposes.

I leave the forest behind me and start on a path that will lead me back to pallet town. At least, I hope so. If not, screw the legendaries and I'll fly anyways. It would be easier to spot a town from a birds-eye-view.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

Damn it, I knew I forgot something about human form. Pokemon battles, joy. Oh well, in order to conserve chaos energy I'll have to rely on mainly electric types. After all, what sort of Lord of Thunder would I be if I couldn't animate some electricity into acting like a real pokemon? I'll just cover some of my electricity with some 'costume' technology at battle with it.

On the bright side, having an obviously young trainer challenge me on the road is a good sign that I'm getting towards my destination. Our battlefield is an empty dirt road with fields of grass and some buildings in the distance. The sky was bright blue and it's about an hour or two past noon.

"Go poliwag, I choose you!"

The poliwag looks at me and squeaks, _"Bring it!"_I am so glad that it's a water type. It appears to be rather low level, around maybe 16? Easy enough for me, I store some electricity into one of the pokeballs at my side. Then I throw that pokeball into the air and shout.

"Come on out Valappy!" A pikachu roughly level 30 appears and squeaks, _"Hi, can we be friends?"_

Err, yeah, I still need to work on their personalities. You've got to cut me some slack though, animating an element is much more difficult than it sounds. Thankfully costume techniques makes it look realistic.

"Poliwag water gun!" The poliwag stands still for a second in confusion before sending a stream of water towards Valappy. "Valappy dodge! Then use thunder bolt!"

Valappy dodges the water easily, then turns to face the poliwag and speaks, "Pika pikaCHU!" Well, at least that's what the trainer there heard, poliwag and me heard, _"It was lovely meeting YOU!"_

Poliwag faints from the thunderbolt and the trainer is quick to recall his pokemon. I recall Valappy and reabsorb her into me. I turn to the trainer and say, "It was nice battling you but I really need to-."

"No way man! We're not done yet! Come on out Ivysaur!" The plant dinosaur comes out and grunts, _"Ready!"_

It's really irritating when people cut me off. As to this ivysaur it appears to be around level 26, much higher than his poliwag. The elemental disadvantage irritated me further, and I charged up another pokeball and then released it into the air.

"Let's make this quick Valanger!" A raichu of approximately level 70 appears and growls out, _"I'm going to DESTROY you!" _Great, I gave this one anger issues. What's next, Valsad? The one who cries all throughout the battle? The other trainer yells to his ivysaur.

"Come on ivysaur use vine whip!" As the vine whips approached Valanger I shouted out my order.

"Dodge, then mega punch the ivysaur into the sky. Finish it with thunder!" Valanger dashes past the vine whips and then smacks into ivysaur with his mega punch. With a cry he unleashes thunder.

"Rai-chu RAICHU!" Translation, _"This shall END YOU!"_A toasted ivysaur fell to the ground knocked out. The trainer hugs his pokemon and cried. "I'm sorry ivysaur I didn't think that stupid mouse would do this to you. Here let me get you to a pokemon center." He recalls his ivysaur and runs away.

I felt a little sorry for him; I did kind of over do it. Meanwhile as I mused I heard Valanger ranting off all the things he was angry about, mainly about being called a stupid mouse. I sigh and return him, reabsorbing him back as well. Yes its official, I need to learn how to give my temporary creations more than just one emotion.

I mutter under my breath, "I guess it would be easier to approach Pallet Town as a pokemon." Quickly darting into the bushes I took off my costume and recycled the energy back into the chaos badge for later use. Once again a pikachu, I darted through the grass fields until I hit the forest.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I've already started writing the next chapter. Part of me feels like I'm introducing too many new elements into the pokemon world, but on the other hand I'm finally putting down some of the stories that have run through my imagination for so long.


	3. Bonds of Friendship

A/N: Warning, there is death in this chapter. Inspiration is a beautiful thing. ScytheRider's story "Autophobic" actually inspired this chapter. I know the stories have almost nothing to do with each other. But somehow the idea for this chapter came from his story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz, Muragal, and the chaos badge.

Bonds of Friendship

Ash's POV. One year ago in a forest…

"Charizard! What is wrong with you? It was the finals of the competition, the FINALS!" Damn it! All that time wasted on him! I trained him the hardest I could; he is the greatest fighter on my team!

My Charizard starts to growl at me and advances towards me slowly. "Not this time! You may have been my strongest pokemon, but I can't risk using you if you're going to almost kill all of your opponents! Sorry, buddy but you are going to have to stay in the pokeball."

He snarls and charges at me, while I use the pokeball to recall him. "You're too dangerous for your own good. This is goodbye Charizard, may you never be found again." I dig a hole and bury the pokeball into the ground. I hated having to do this to my greatest fighter, but I couldn't afford another one of his rages.

After all, he might actually kill someone next time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Random Trainer Dude's Ivysaur's POV. Present in the same forest…

"Man, next time I find that guy I'm going to beat him and his stupid electric rat pokemon. Right Ivysaur?" I just groan because I am not looking forward to fighting that creepy raichu. I mean, he was really into beating the crap out of me. I'd have much rather face the creepy happy pikachu instead of that raichu. Seriously, that raichu had issues.

"Oh, well yeah I'll help train you first. After all that raichu sure was strong. I wonder how the guy trained it to become so powerful. Aw man, I forgot to even get his name! I might never get a chance to challenge him again!"

My trainer has gone into his whiney ranting mode. Seriously, I wish someone would just shut him up.

As we're walking along, it appears my trainer has discovered something shiny in the grass. It ends up being a pokeball. The rain last night must have washed the dirt off of it. It looked pretty beat up, too.

"Hey, I wonder what's inside? Will it be the discovery of the century? Or just a potion someone dropped? Let's find out. Go Pokeball!" Why must he yell so loud? It's not like anyone besides me is here to hear him.

I watch as the pokeball opens, and before my eyes a charizard appears. Then to my horror, it thrashes around in a rage and charges after my trainer. My trainer is thrown to the ground; poliwag's pokeball is thrown from his belt and towards me. I catch it with my vine whip and prepare to open it to get help, but it's too late.

"No stop! Please Charizard sto-." The last words my trainer ever said. The charizard eyes his handy work and then roars in triumph! Fear gripping my legs, I dash out of that forest of death as fast as I can with poliwag's pokeball tucked inside. There's no way we'd be able to survive that monster. I just don't how poliwag will take this. If we get out of here alive, that is.

After several minutes I clear the forest and rest my weary legs for a bit. Then I remember my earlier wish for someone to 'shut him up,' the 'him' being my trainer. It looks like Jirachi granted my wish, in the worst possible way. I'll never make another wish again…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charizard's POV

What…have I done?

I was angry, so angry at the world. So angry at my trainer. I felt the need to vent some of my frustration by beating my enemies to an inch of their life.

When Ash started to blame me for his loss in the finals I started to feel angry again. I felt an overwhelming desire to toast and then thrash him. When he stated that I would be kept in a pokeball, my rage boiled over and I charged him. I was trapped in that horrid little contraption for over a year and my anger grew.

When I was finally released I saw red. Everything was a blur, and I wanted to hurt it all. I saw something that looked a lot like Ash and I attacked him in a frenzy. I heard him beg for me to stop, but I could not. It felt way too good. With his beaten body I roared like never before. I felt so great, so victorious! I showed that Ash Ketchum that I wouldn't take crap from him anymore!

But then my anger left me, and when I looked down I freaked out. This boy wasn't Ash, and I went too far. I killed him. I…killed…him…

No, no, no, no, no. No he's not dead… he's just unconscious like they always are right?

I start speaking to the kid hoping to get a reply. _"Hey kid, you're alive right? Now, come on. This isn't funny. You've gotta wake up."_

He makes no movement, his neck is limp and his head is rolled at an impossible angle. _"Aw man, you're such a joker. Come on man wake up now."_ I have a feeling that he really is gone, but I can't accept it. Not yet.

"_Please, seriously. Wake up now…"_ He doesn't respond, and I feel angry again. _"I said, wake up now! Listen to me! WAKE UP NOW!"_ I launched the dead boy into a tree and recoil in horror.

No grunt escapes him. No wind is knocked out of him. He just, collapses back into the dirt even more broken than before. _"What's happened to me?"_ I look at my claws and I start to shake in fear. I can't control myself. My anger controls me. But I don't want it to. I want things to go back to the way they were.

I start dashing through the forest trying to get away from the body as fast as I can. I bruise myself on the tree trunks as I run by; my anger starts to build again. But I'm too afraid to let it out, and I manage to shove it back in. While running, I start wishing that I had my best friend with me again. He'd know what to do, what to say. He'd tell me things would be all right. If I try hard enough I can still remember him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charizard's Past's POV. Memory fragments…

Huh? Where am I? I don't recognize this forest.

"Well guys, we're going to be to be resting here for a bit. How about you greet your new teammate, charmander?"

I turn from the human who spoke and face the three other pokemon. They're a squirtle, pidgey, and a pikachu. The squirtle speaks first.

"_Right, you're new to things around here so let me explain. Out of all of boss's pokemon, I am the strongest, which means that everyone has to listen to me! That includes you new guy."_ He starts to snarl at me, and I cower in fear. He seems to take it well and walks off smugly. The pidgey speaks next.

"_Sorry, but I don't really talk to anyone until I've seen them in battle. Don't take it personally."_ With that she flew in the direction of Squirtle. Oh, why is this team so mean? Last up is the Pikachu.

"_Hey, since we're in this together do you want to be friends?"_ He holds out a paw to me.

Friends? Yeah that sounds great! _"Yes, let's be friends!"_ I rush up to him to hug him for being so kind, but then I trip and knock him over. I feel so embarrassed, _"Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?"_ He responds by laughing and then picking himself up.

"_Wow, that is some tackle you've got there! Interesting way to make friends, too! Hey, that's an idea. How about we come up with nicknames for each other? Even though our trainer would never call us the names, its something just the two of us could call each other."_ I think about it for a while and I nod to him. This could be fun!

"_How about I call you Blitz? I know it's a really unusual name for a fire type, but I think it suits you quite well."_ The name does sound pretty cool so I nod again, and just for my namesake I tackle him down again laughing.

After laughing for a few seconds I think of something to ask him. _"Well, what would your nickname be?"_

The pikachu responds, _"Whatever you want to call me, Blitz."_

I try to think of a name, but I can't picture any that suits him. _"Um, I can't really think of any names but… oh wait a second. I've always wondered what having a brother would be like. Can I call you Brother?"_ The pikachu smiles at me.

"_Sounds like a great idea, Blitz."_

…………………………………………………

Blitz's POV. More recent Memory fragments…

"_Hey Brother! Did you see me, did you see me?_" I was so excited. I just won one of my toughest battles yet!

Brother grins happily and nods, _"You bet I did Blitz. You did awesome in that battle. I'm so proud of you!"_ I feel so great and happy right now! But then I remember something else.

"_Oh, sorry to hear that you didn't do as well. Maybe you'll do better next time."_ Brother nods then dismisses it. _"It doesn't matter to me Blitz, I'm just glad you're doing so well."_

He's right I guess, I've almost become as good as Squirtle at fighting. In fact, we're both doing so well that we might both evolve soon. My happy mood vanishes and I start to worry.

"_Blitz? Are you okay? What's wrong?"_ He is very worried about me, and tears form in my eyes. _"Brother, I might evolve soon and then we might not be friends anymore. I've heard the stories about how evolution changes our type's personalities drastically. I don't want to forget you when I evolve."_

Brother looks determined, _"I promise you, no matter how much you change, no matter how different you may become, you will always be my friend Blitz. Nothing will ever change that. Just keep these words in your heart and never forget them. If you do that, maybe you'll still remember and want to be friends with me even after you evolve."_

With tears of happiness in my eyes I hug my best friend tight. _"Thank you Brother."_

…………………………………………………..

Blitz's POV. More recent Memory Fragments…

"Guys, I really need you to all be strong for me. The path to become a pokemon master is really hard. I need you all to give it your best and then we'll be able to take the championship!"

Our team has gotten a bit bigger, there's now a treecko. As the others disperse into their own little groups I look around for Brother, but I cannot find him. A bit puzzled I decided to ask pidgey now that she'll talk to me.

"_Hey pidgey, have you seen pikachu around?"_ She shakes her head and replies. _"Huh, now that you mention it, I haven't seen pikachu in a long while."_ The squirtle barges into our conversation and states smugly.

"_Heh, I guess you guys haven't heard. Our trainer decided to abandon pikachu a few weeks ago for being too weak. You guy's had better shape up soon because if you don't you'll be leaving the party as well."_ The pidgey looked horrified, but I didn't pay her much attention.

Brother was abandoned? No, no! I have to find him. What if he's hurt? What if wild pokemon beat him up? Oh, but my short legs means it will take forever to find him. I… For his sake I have to evolve. I have to grow my wings and find him. I-

_"Hey, now. Who cares if the little runt is gone. He was a weakling and would never get any stronger. You should be happy he's gone, now we can get stronger teammates. One's actually worth our time."_

As squirtle said those words, something inside me snapped. Even in front of the watchful eyes of my trainer, I threw a fist into Squirtle and knocked him out. I suddenly felt very weird and felt painful changes going in my body. I closed my eyes in pain and when I opened them again my teammates were smaller than I remembered.

"Ha! You did it charmander! You evolved into a charmeleon! See everyone, that's what I'm talking about! I need you guys to evolve if we ever stand a chance at the champion ship tournaments."

I had evolved. I look behind me but I can't find any wings. No! I must evolve further; I have to find my Brother! I look for that power, the power of evolution. But it's too far for me to grasp. I have to get stronger; I have to evolve again so that I can find you Brother. Just last a little longer please…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Blitz's POV. Present

It didn't take me long at all to become master's top pokemon. I was driven to earn my wings so that I could find you Brother. But as time went on my trainer started to always watch me, always examine me. I obeyed his orders but I no longer respected him. And once I finally evolved into a charizard, I had forgotten the reason why I tried so hard in the first place.

I tried to remember, I really did but I couldn't. I felt frustrated that I couldn't remember, and that's when I noticed my rage and anger. At first I was a bit concerned about it, but then I started to use it in my battles and all of a sudden battles became easy. I was consumed with victory and triumph that I no longer cared why I fought or for what purpose.

Now the haze has finally lifted off of me. But it's too late. It's been several years since I last saw you. Maybe you have a family now, maybe you're doing well in the wild… or maybe I was too late to save you.

The tears spill out of my eyes, and I cry. _"Brother, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you. I didn't come back to save you. I…I…"_

_"Blitz, it's okay I'm right here and I'm fine."_

I look up and stare wide-eyed at the pikachu standing in front of me. He looks so small from what I remember, yet he also looks older and more learned. He just stands there with that smile of his shining brightly at me. I collapse onto the ground in front of me and continue crying.

"_It's okay Blitz, I'm here now. You don't have to worry."_ He comes up to my head and starts to stroke it, obviously trying to calm me down. He's so much smaller than I remember, and now I cannot hug him like I used to. And I sure could use a hug.

The pikachu moves back, and at first I thought his ghost was leaving me. But then he glows bright yellow and… for a lack of a better word, he evolves! Now standing before me is a yellow charizard, but he still has Brother's eyes. _"You want a hug, Blitz?"_

A part of me realizes that this is most likely a fantasy and that my mind is playing tricks on me. The rest of me doesn't care and I embrace him, still crying. _"Don't worry Blitz, I'm going to stay with you as long as you need me… Eh, but when you go on your mating flight I'm going to be somewhere else of course, heheh."_ He even made a joke. Dreams are so awesome, but now I dread waking up. With him around everything is perfect.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV

Oh Arceus, it's been ages since I've seen you Blitz. You won't have to worry though I'm no illusion. I still can't believe that you went through all of that to save me. You're a true friend indeed. It's so nice to see you resting peacefully now.

cough

The chaos badge is a really great tool. With it I was able to find you by reading your fluctuating emotions. When I first heard your roar of triumph I changed the direction I was running in to investigate. I did not find you at first, I only found the body of that trainer I beat the other day, and your emotions leaving the scene.

Death; being in the business of dimensional travel you find that death does not bother you as much as it used to. People die all the time to fate's whims. However, you are my friend no matter what and I won't let fate kill you off as well. Like it tried to kill me; but thanks to Siran it failed to in this dimension. I feel sad for the alternate dimensions we cannot touch, but that's fate for you.

In order to prevent something that might compromise the direction of this dimension, I contacted the university to send a clean-up crew to take care of the body. A clean-up crew not only removes the physical remains, but also replaces the memories of people. In this case, they changed the memories of his two pokemon and his mother into believing that he accidentally fell of a cliff instead of mauled by a pokemon. It will be far better if they believe it was an accident rather than have humans go hunting pokemon.

Who knows, maybe Mew will take pity on him and he'll be reborn as a pokemon. Meh, some other university student can go examine the lives of the ivysaur and poliwag. They aren't my concern at the moment.

Once he wakes up I'll have to explain to him about the chaos badges and costume abilities. I have to admit, it is fun being large and powerful looking sometimes. I think I actually look pretty good as a yellow charizard.

How did I know he needed a hug? Emotions can be read like a story, if the emotions are strong enough and the reader is part of those emotions and close enough to the source. I'll admit his anger worries me a bit, but I know I can help him. Just like Siran helped me with my problems.

Still its going to be different, his anger turnes him into a berserker; my anger turned me into 'Bwahahaha! I'm going to take over the world! Humans shall be my slaves! I am the ultimate pokemon! Hahahhahha!' Err, yeah. I feel so embarrassed about that phase in my life. Although it is allowed for a university student to rule up to two dimensions for the sake of a project, it's generally looked down upon. After all, we wouldn't want to make any real gods mad.

Before any of you ask I fought Zapdos and dodged Arceus after I went through that phase. Why do I keep talking you, the reader? Because I know that one-day this story will be converted into a memory crystal and shall be easily accessed by any student of the university. And you ARE a student of the university right? If not, someone has hacked our system and I'll have to notify Siran about it. Anyways, it's a university thing. They teach us to sometimes address the reader. And since there's another hour till dawn I figured I'd speak to you the reader. I wouldn't be surprised if this memory was turned into some kind of tutorial lesson a class gives you.

Ah, you may be wondering how I get other points of view other than my own? It's really simple, I just have to scan the memories of a person and make a copy of them to my memory files. Or, said person will in the future gain access to a chaos badge and record their own parts of the story. How'd I get random dead dude's point of view? Actually, the clean-up crew probably got that one. I'm not too sure about the complete process, but they try to extract the memories from the body before they degrade.

I've just finished reviewing the memories, and organizing my thoughts. Ah well, enough for now. The sun's coming up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blitz's POV

I woke up feeling peace. I felt so content just to lie there and marvel at the sun's beautiful golden rays. It was the greatest dream I ever had, but it was just a dream. Pikachus don't evolve into charizards after all. I sigh sadly.

"_Good morning Blitz, how are you feeling today?"_ I've woken up, and he's still here? I turn towards the voice and see that powerful, confident, and yellow charizard sitting next to me. _"Brother, you really are real. But how did you evolve into a charizard?"_

A bit odd coming from a charizard, but Brother did his trademark laugh and told me, _"Man, you have no idea what's happened since the last time we met. Well, I could tell you but that would take months to tell. Instead, I want to give you this."_ He hands me a multi-colored badge. _"It's called a chaos badge, a really cool item that my friend Muragal discovered how to make. It's what allowed me to evolve into a charizard. I give one to all of my friends, and this one is specially made for you."_

I look at the badge, this gift from my brother, and I vow that I will cherish it always. Then all of a sudden it vanished! _"Oh no, Brother I'm sorry I lost it somewhere."_ He pats me on the back.

"_Oh, don't worry Blitz. The badges are made to be absorbed by their users. They allow you to use special new powers. Although, to be fair, you shouldn't use any of them in league pokemon battles, heh. Oh, I also have another gift for you."_ He puts his claws together and something forms in-between them.

"_It looks like a thunder stone Brother."_ He hands the stone to me and I again absorb it.

_"Sort of, it's an Electric Soul Crystal. These I give only to the closest of my friends. An Elemental Soul Crystal stores the attacks of a certain element. What that basically means is that one day you will be able to use some of my attacks like thunderbolt and thunderwave."_

"_Wow that's so cool. Man, too bad these can't be legal either though."_ Brother nods, amused. He cares about me so much and he's giving me these gifts, yet I have nothing to return. Feeling my frustration, my anger begins to boil.

Oh no, please no. Have to calm down, have to calm down. Please calm down. Oh no, its not working. Anger is still rising. I start to pant from the exertion of suppressing my rage. _"Please, Brother. Leave me for a bit, something's wrong with me. I think I'm going to snap out into a rage and I don't want to hurt you."_ Argh, the strain is increasing. He has to leave soon or else-.

"_No Blitz, I'm not going anywhere."_ He moves in and hugs me, and then whispers something odd. _"Muragal's Fire Soul activate, see if you can calm down Blitz's Flame."_

Now, odd yellow flames consume us both. It feels good to me, but I still feel the rage inside of me. It's fighting against whatever this is, and at first I am afraid. But then I remember that Brother is doing this, and he's doing it to help me. At first my rage still resists, then suddenly it becomes quiet again. Not like last time though, this time the rage feels satisfied. The flames disappear from us and Brother speaks again.

"_Well, it seems that your rage has tamed down a bit. You should be able to control it better."_ He pauses a bit and I nod gratefully. _"Now that we're together again I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me on my journey."_

"_What's your journey Brother?"_ He gives me a draconic grin. _"I'm on a journey to get revenge on Ash Ketchum!"_ At first I was shocked. Then I decided to ask for clarification. _"What sort of revenge?"_

Brother walks a little in a direction, glows yellow, and then turns back into a pikachu. _"Well, you know that Ash has always wanted to be a pokemon master right?"_ I nod my head. _"In that case I'm going to defeat him at the tournament being held this year. I'm going to make sure he never succeeds at fulfilling his dream."_

It sounds like a pretty audacious plan. _"But Brother, how will we be able to do all of that?"_

_"Well Blitz, I'm going to help train you up and become stronger first of all. I'm also going to teach you how to use all of the chaos badge's abilities. Second, we'll need four more partners if we want to carry this out easily. But enough about that. Before we move on I need to see how good you are in a battle. Just give me a few seconds and I'll transfer us to the virtual reality training dojo at the university."_

I was a bit confused by his words, but I trust Brother. In a few seconds we were both enveloped in a pillar of white light and the forest around us disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Palkia's POV, Hall of Origin

Arceus has called an emergency meeting for all the Legendaries. Something big must have happened for her to call all of us here.

"_My fellow legendaries, I must ask you. Has anyone seen or heard from Latias or Rayquaza?_" The other legendaries shake their heads and I just realize for the first time that they are not here in the room. Arceus continues.

"_It may be nothing, but I suspect that something bad has happened to both of them. I need you all to be on the look out for them. However, I also need one of you to volunteer to find them through a more direct manner."_ There is silence in the room. I really hope she doesn't pick me. I don't want to go looking for that arrogant dragon. Although, I do feel bad not knowing where Latias is.

"_I'll go search for them Arceus."_ Whew, thank goodness Lugia volunteered. I wouldn't want to have to do what he's going to do.

"_I'm glad for your bravery Lugia, stay here with me and I'll get you prepared. Everyone else may leave, but let me know if you spot either Latias or Rayquaza."_ I turn to leave with the rest of them; happy I won't have to really do anything.

"_Oh, Palkia. I have a job for you to do to."_ I cringe, because I was so close out the door, but she managed to get me. I walk back towards her. _"Er, yeah Archie? What can I help you with?"_

Oops, I called her Archie out loud. She's glaring at me. Scary… _"I need you to investigate some dimensional disturbances I have detected in Kanto. Would you please go there and see what's causing them?"_ Great I have no choice. _"Sure thing, I'll get right on it."_

I walk out the door and warp to Kanto, hoping that I can report right back and go home to sleep.

A/N: I really like how this chapter turned out. It came out pretty long, too.


	4. Legendary Interference

A/N: This chapter was really odd to write. Still it is kind of fun for me so I don't mind. Warning: there are many 'Caps Lock' sentences in this chapter. Human speech is normal, _pokemon speech is italics._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz, Muragal, Mura, Damien, Paul (the Palkia), and the chaos badge.

Legendary Interference

Palkia's POV.

Man, this sucks. I've looked for hours around this forest but I still haven't found any trace of whatever Archie was talking about. True, I did take a nap for a little while, but I'm sure I would have felt something wake me up if it caused some sort of dimensional distortion. After all, that is my supposed job.

Wait, why am I awake? I planned to sleep for another hour or so. Hmm, maybe its…

"_IT'S COMING FROM OVER THERE!"_ I clamp my mouth shut. Man, why did I yell that out loud? I rush towards the source of disturbance. Of course, the trees of this forest are NOT helping. Why couldn't it have come from a field or something?

I hide behind a rather thick tree and peer at the sight before my eyes. It looks like a pikachu and a charizard exited from a pillar of light. The lights faded and the distortions disappeared! I think I'll listen in to their conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blitz's POV

I know he's told me this many times before but I just had to ask him again. _"So for that whole month we've been training in the dojo, only a day has past here?"_ I just couldn't believe it.

"_Yep, that's right Blitz. Hard to believe I know, but it's the truth. It was a great training experience for you as well. You've grown in such a short time! So, did you have fun training with Muragal on those few days?"_ I give him a big grin.

Muragal, such an amazing charizard. He changed the way I looked at fire forever. _"Yes he did Brother. He helped me discover my eternal flame and taught me how to swim in water. He even tried to show me how to use ice attacks."_ When I first saw him, I was shocked at how weak his tail flame was. Then he started swimming in water for me, and I feared for his life because his tail fire went out. He later explained that when one has found their eternal flame, they no longer need the flames on their tail to be lit in order to survive.

He completely lost me when he told me how to do ice attacks. A charizard that knows ice attacks? If I hadn't seen Muragal I would have never believed it. Brother speaks again.

"_Oh yeah, I've been practicing on how to use ice attacks with the Fire Soul Muragal gave me. Let me tell you, the secret is very tricky. You have to invert fire's power so that instead of heat radiating out from you, you must absorb the heat from a target. This mimics moves such as blizzard and ice beam."_ How the hell you invert something in the first place is beyond me. The amazing thing is that Muragal actually knows how to do it now without chaos energy assistance.

"_Oh yeah, I also got to meet his son Mura, and Mura's friend Damien."_ Like father, like son; both are extremely powerful charizards. Damien might be a human, but when he dons his scyther costume his skills of swordsmanship is unmatched.

"_Ah yeah, the two boys. Ok, next time we go back for more training I'll introduce you to my family eh Blitz?"_ I nod joyfully. _"That would be great! I can't wait to meet your family Brother."_

Brother then puts a paw to his chin and thinks. _"Hmm, oh did you happen to meet the only legendary pokemon who's a student at the university?" _I nod my head, _"Yeah he even gave me a copy of his elemental soul crystal. What does that mean?"_

_"It means that, like me, he trusts you enough to give you the ability to use his signature attack. As well as-."_

Just then we hear a crash and turn around to see Palkia cringing sheepishly behind a fallen tree.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Palkia's POV

Okay first, I did not knock the tree down. The breeze knocked it over… really...

Second, what the hell? Charizards knowing ice attacks? Did I hear them correctly?

Eh, no matter. Arceus told me to investigate the disturbances, so I might as well confront them.

I know! I'll use my powerful Lord of Space voice!

"_MORTALS! HOW DARE YOU DISTORT THE BARRIERS BETWEEN DIMENSIONS!"_ All right! I've got the charizard cringing in fear! But why is that pikachu looking at me annoyed?

_"YOU ARE-."_

"_YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SPEAK IN CAPITAL LETTERS! USE LOWER CASE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHY DON'T CHA?"_ Holy… that pikachu spoke in a 'Lord' voice like me!

"_EH? WHAT, I mean… um-ok fine. Still, I was sent by Arceus in order to discover the disturbances in the dimension."_ Man, that ended up kind of lame.

The pikachu sighs and answers, _"Yeah, we caused that. Whenever we transfer into or out of this world we create a minor dimensional disturbance. But not to worry the disturbance isn't harmful to your dimension and it won't cause any lasting effects, if any."_ Oh come on, now this pikachu is talking like it's the Lord of Space. I decide that my claim as a legendary is a stake.

"_Oh really, well that's nice to know. But who are you to talk to me in such a way? I am Palkia the Lord of Space and you shall respect me!"_ Hmm, maybe I should have used my Lord voice for that, but then he'd start yelling at me again.

"_I am showing you respect, fool. I am Valzoa, Lord of Thunder, and I give you the same respect that I give anyone. Don't expect me to fawn over you for your enjoyment!"_ The charizard whispers to him, _"Brother, maybe you shouldn't make him so angry yeah? He's still a legendary."_ The pikachu just shrugs.

I don't know what to feel at the moment. I want to correct him, but I also want to show him I'm not a fool either. _"I don't expect pokemon to fawn over me, that just isn't right. But I take offense to you calling me a fool. I'm not a fool."_ The pikachu winces a little and apologizes, _"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to call you a fool; I was a little upset."_

I sniff, _"Apology accepted."_ The pikachu nods as well then smiles up at me. _"Thank you. Hey do you want to be our friend? I could show you all the tricks with dimensions we do!"_

I'm still a little miffed but hey, that sounds like fun. I grin at him. _"Sure that sounds great-."_

"_PALKIA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE MORTALS?!"_ My face probably dropped to unhappy. Aw man, Dialga's mad at me. Why's she here anyways?

I turn to face her, _"Hey calm down Dialga, I'm in the middle of investigating the dimensional disturbances like Archie told me to."_ I shrug at her, but she still looks pretty angry.

"_FOOL! IT'S ARCEUS! NOT ARCHIE, AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE SOME MORTAL? YOU ARE A LORD!"_ I can feel a sweat drop forming. I also hear the pikachu muttering under his breath, _"Great, a high-born legendary. Just what we need."_ Luckily Dialga was too angry to hear that sarcastic statement of his.

Part of me begins to wonder if any wild pokemon are watching this. Then I realize they probably fled as soon as they heard my voice. Or after I knocked down a few trees. Wait, I meant the wind! Yes the wind knocked the trees down, eheheh… Still, Dialga's knocking down a lot more trees than the wind did, with that lecturer's pacing of hers. In fact, it looks like we made a little clearing in this forest.

"_YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO LEGENDARIES EVERYWHERE! ONLY ARCEUS KNOWS WHY SHE CREATED SUCH A USELESS MORON LIKE YOU!"_ Man, does she ever say anything new? Why does she always try to put me down anyways? What makes her so much better? I'm a dragon too damn it, and if she doesn't stop lecturing me now I'm going to prove it! I open my mouth to defend myself, but I'm interrupted this time by the pikachu.

"_STOP YELLING AT MY FRIEND! HE ISN'T USELESS, HE'S GREAT!"_ That has got to be the coolest thing ever, a pikachu using a Lord voice. Oh… and he called me his friend? No one's really been my friend before. I mean sure there are pokemon that worship the ground I walk on like that charizard over there, but no one has ever defended me like a friend before. Although now I feel sorry for him because he just attraced Dialga's wrath.

"_YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE SPEAKING TO THE LORD OF TIME LIKE THAT! PERHAPS I SHOULD THRASH YOU TO SHOW YOU SOME RESPECT!"_ Sorry Dialga but I don't think that's going to work. My friend here…uh…Valzoa? Yeah, Valzoa isn't phased by the 'Lord' voice.

"_OH HO! YOU UP FOR A POKEMON BATTLE THEN? FINE, IF I WIN YOU LEAVE US AND PALKIA ALONE. IF YOU WIN, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WERE GOING TO DO BEFORE."_ I have to admit, Valzoa's got guts taking on Dialga. Still, there's no way he could possibly win. I mean he's an electric type. Dragon's aren't weak against electricity.

I watch as Valzoa turns to the charizard. _"Hey Blitz, just sync up with me and stay out of the fight ok? I probably will need help, but the power boost from your sync should be good enough."_ The charizard nods nervously, _"Okay, sure thing brother. But be careful I think our sync is only at 10 percent for this fight."_ Sync? Power boost?

Well, it should be a short battle. But I have to hand it to Valzoa, he's trying his best to defend me. Valzoa and Dialga face off against each other while Blitz and me stand off to the side to watch.

"_WELL MORTAL, WHY DON'T YOU MAKE THE FIRST MOVE? IT WILL BE THE LAST MOVE YOU MAKE!"_ Valzoa nods then shouts, _"Earth Shatter!"_ A humongous bolt of lightning strikes the ground in front of Dialga. At first I thought he missed, but then a pillar of earth rises from the ground and strikes Dialga hard in the chest. He managed to turn an electric attack into a ground type; man this guy is full of surprises.

Dialga just glares at him, _"HOW DARE YOU! DRAGON CLAW!"_ Dialga's reaches over to swipe Valzoa viciously. Valzoa merely jumps onto her leg and rushes up to volt tackle her head. Ow, that just has to hurt. Yet, Valzoa looks just fine still. Maybe I underestimated him, but if Dialga uses her trademark attack then its over for him.

"_ROAR OF TIME!"_ A gigantic beam of dragon energy rushes towards Valzoa. Great he's done for. _"Thor's Shield!"_ Another one of them humongous thunderbolts comes from the sky and strikes the beam, redirecting most of it harmlessly into the atmosphere. However, some of the beam's energies still hit Valzoa who seemed to take some damage from it.

Valzoa uses Dialga's recharge time in order to jump into the air and… make his tail glow pink?

"_Chaos powered: SPACIAL REND!"_ The hell? That's my move! How'd he learn it? He brings his tail down in a slashing motion and releases the energy at Dialga, who's still recharging from her move. It connects with her, but seems to do minimum damage. Not bad for an amateur, I remember back when I was younger that my spacial rend used to be that weak.

The pikachu looks annoyed. _"Darn, without a copy of Palkia's elemental soul I can't perform the move 100 percent correctly. That attack was only at half power."_ My elemental soul? He needs it in order to perform the attack at full power? Boy I sure hope he wins. I'd love to learn more of all this cool stuff.

"_HAH! WHAT WAS THAT? A BREEZE? AURA SPHERE!"_ The ball of energy blasts into Valzoa, and I worry that he may lose for sure now. But as the dust fades I notice that the pikachu begins to glow yellow. He then jumps into the air and… evolves?!

The yellow shape begins to grow and solidify into… a yellow lugia?! Man, now I really want to know how this one pikachu is able to break all the known rules of the pokemon universe. The lugia begins to speak.

_"It's time for me to end this, prepare yourself."_

"_ROAR OF TIME!"_

"_Legendary Soul activate: Thunder empowered Aeroblast!"_ When the two beams clashed with each other, the Aeroblast managed to push the Roar of Time back towards Dialga. The massive explosion that resulted ended up knocking Dialga out! The lugia then glowed yellow once again and reverted back into a pikachu.

I think I sweatdropped at the conclusion to this fight. Not even the Lugia I know could pull off an Aeroblast that powerful. Does that mean he has a Lugia's elemental soul? Valzoa looked at both of us with his paws on his hips.

"_What's with you guys? I've told you both before that I am a Lord of Thunder. You didn't believe me?"_ The charizard next to me shuffles his feet a little. _"I knew you could do it, Brother, I just didn't expect you to use so many illegal moves."_ Illegal moves?

Valzoa rolls his eyes, _"I think against legendaries any move is legal, Blitz. Just be glad I didn't use forbidden techs on her. Now THAT would attract attention we don't want for sure."_ Forbidden techs? What the heck?

Oh, now that I think about it I should thank him. _"Hey, Valzoa."_ He turns to me and tilts his head inquiringly. _"I uh, just wanted to say thanks for defending my honor. And for uh, being… my friend. Uh yeah…"_ There was an itch on the back of my head that I just had to scratch.

"_Of course Palkia, I'll always defend anyone who's my friend. Speaking of which, here have this chaos badge."_ He hands me a shiny multicolored badge that suddenly disappears. I see rainbow lights radiating from the pearls on my shoulders for a bit before they disappear. _"These badges are part of the reason I could change into Lugia, as well as attempt to pull off a spacial rend. They have many different abilities."_

"_Wow, cool thanks!"_ I may have originally wanted to just go back and report so that I could go home, but this was just too cool to pass up. I heard Dialga stirring in the background.

"_Hey Dialga! Could you do me a favor? Tell Archie that I investigated the dimensional disturbances and that she has nothing to worry about. I even made some friends along the way!"_ She groans but is unable to move. Valzoa walks up to her, _"Hey that was a pretty great battle huh?"_ She just glares at him, and he just shrugs.

He faces the two of us. _"Well, no offense but I think we'll kind of stick out in the cities as pokemon. So let's put on our human costumes and move out! Here, Palkia I'll show you how to do it."_

It took a few embarrassing moments, but eventually the three of us ended up in human disguise. And here I thought only Arceus could pull something like this off. Valzoa turns to me, "So, what do we call you? We can't call you Palkia where humans can hear."

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Just call me Paul then."

Before we left Valzoa went to go pat Dialga on the head, wishing that she'd feel better soon. Dialga growled menacingly.

As the three of us left the forest I remembered my other mission. I turned to my new friends. "Oh yeah, while we're traveling can you help me look for Latias and Rayquaza? Arcues hasn't heard from them in a long while and it getting worried." Valzoa and Blitz nod.

"Oh yeah, we might not have said it before but we're on a mission to defeat Ash Ketchum before he can become a pokemon master. Want to help?" Well, I don't like fighting that much. Still if a human has the audacity to call himself a pokemon master I wouldn't mind putting them in their place.

"Sure, I can help while looking for the others."

"Wonderful! Hey good news Blitz! You have a new training partner!" Blitz walks up to me.

"Well then, Paul. I look forward to training with you. I do hope you don't find me unworthy." Is that hero worship I hear in his tone? Wait, I can read his emotions now?

"I'm sure you'll be a fine partner, especially if you can do half the things Valzoa can. And another thing you don't have to be so humble around me, we're friends so just act normal."

Blitz looks at me in a bit of shock. Then he smiles, "Wow, thanks Paul. You know this is like a dream come true for me. I've met my best friend again and now I'm friends with a legendary dragon!"

Valzoa turns to us, "Well then, we'd better head back to the training dojo. And now you'll get to see our dimensional distortions first hand Paul!"

Odd pillars of white light engulf us and the world disappears.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's Hidden Recorder on Dialga's head POV. Hall of Origin.

_"And then he went off with that freakish pikachu and charizard! Seriously Arceus that pikachu is a monster!"_

_"It appears that Palkia has taken far more interest in this than I originally expected. This is a good thing, then we can learn more about them and their purpose here."_

_"But_ _with all that destructive power they could do horrible things Arceus."_

_"Ah, Dialga. I think you're just upset that a pikachu managed to defeat you in battle. I think it would be best if you did some training for a while."_

_"…yes Arceus."_

_"I don't really have time to examine their lives. If Palkia has volunteered to do it of his own accord then I shall allow it. It might actually be good for him to make some friends."_

_"…I suppose so…"_

_"What I'm more worried about is the condition of Latias and Rayquaza. Lugia has picked up their trail, but hasn't had any luck yet. Anyways, you are dismissed Dialga."_

_"Thank you Arceus."_

_"Oh wait, what is that object on your head?"_

_"On my head? … DAMN THAT PIKACHU TO HELL!"_

-End Transmission-

A/N: Yes, Valzoa is supposed to be that over-powered. Forbidden techs have a 95 percent fatality rate on the target. Valzoa's forbidden tech is known as 'Godzap' although he also knows the non-lethal version of that technique. Illegal moves are any attacks that have not been officiated by the Pokemon League.

Three more partners to go. I will not be writing chapters of just training in the training dojo. I think that would be mostly filler. If one day I choose to write about it, it will be under a different story title. Instead a brief summary of what happened may be included.


	5. Minor Discoveries

A/N: Holy, I just figured out a major part of how the story is going to go. I'm so excited; I can't wait to write it. I'm hoping it'll turn out as awesome as it does in my head. I think the finale is coming soon, but I could be wrong. In addition, it's still a rough idea but I think I'll go with it. Human speech is normal, _pokemon speech is italics._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz, Paul (the Palkia), Destiny, Laurenia, and the chaos badge.

Minor Discoveries

Ash's Bayleef's POV. Six months ago at a random Pokemon Center.

We're all here waiting for the announcement. I knew the day might come, but I foolishly hoped that it wouldn't. Ash has told us in the past that we need to be our best or else we may be replaced. We've all tried our very hardest so that we wouldn't be the one to go, but of course some pokemon are just naturally better at battling than others.

Blastoise, that arrogant pokemon, is the strongest fighter out of us all. There's no way Ash would give him up. Not really for sentimental reasons, but because he's just that good.

Rhydon is a pretty steady pokemon. He has quite the record of wins to his name, and is probably in no danger.

Infernape is our new fire-type hotshot. He has a tendency to try and show off, but I think Ash is working on breaking him of that habit. I heard from my friend that he replaced a monster charizard Ash used to have. I still get chills on dark nights hearing about that berserk fire dragon.

Sceptile is the other grass type in our group. He's stronger than me in every way. Things might change once I evolve into a Meganium, but that won't happen for some time. If I know Ash, he's one of the three that's on the chopping block.

Pidgey, my best friend, is also on the chopping block. She's very skilled and has won plenty of battles in the past. Lately, though, she's been struggling a bit. I believe Ash is holding on to her because he knows she'll be awesome when she finally does evolve.

Then there is me. Out of all of us Pidgey and me are the weakest. The only hope I have is that Ash actually seems to like me. I'm not exactly sure why, but he tends to give me a lot of attention. Still that may not be enough to prevent him from abandoning me.

Pidgey told me once that it was because he couldn't find a human girl to go out with.

I just hope I'm not picked. I kind of like Ash as well. I don't want to leave him…

He approaches us.

"Well guys, I've just acquired a brand new pokemon! What this means is that I'm going to have to replace one of you." We all nod our heads knowing the inevitable.

"I've thought about this long and hard, and I've decided that I'm going to replace you Bayleef. So say goodbye to your partners and wait for me in the pokemon transfer room while I check up on my new Salamence." Well on the bright side I'm being replaced by a Salamence, those are rather difficult to find.

Only Pidgey comes up to say goodbye, _"It's been nice knowing you Bayleef. Although, I get the feeling I'll be going out the door with you if Ash finds another powerful pokemon. For his sake he'd better not get a new bird or else I'll peck out his manhood."_ She chuckles darkly at that.

I had to giggle at that as well, _"Well, if that ever does happen maybe we'll find each other again."_ I know that the chances of that happening are slim but one can always hope.

I wait for Ash in the transfer room. He arrives then bends down to talk to me. "I just wanted to tell you that I do care for you. That's another reason why I decided to make some special arrangements for you. I'm sending you to Professor Oak's Pokemon Preserve in Pallet Town. Just think of it as a vacation. I'll call you often so don't worry ok?"

He's… he's not abandoning me. He might be sending me away for the good of the team, but it's not like he's just ditching me by the road like those horror stories Pidgey gave me. I rub up against him with joy and tears in my eyes. He really does care about me!

"Ok, calm down Bayleef. I'm going to send you over to Oak's now. Hope you have fun, and I call you soon!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bayleef's POV. Present at the Pokemon Preserve.

I remember for the first month after I left the team he called me every weekend. The things he said to me always made me feel special. He said that after he became a Pokemon Master, he would be able to spend more time with me. I feverishly hoped that would be soon.

He even let me talk to my old friend, Pidgey, so that she could give me all the latest news on their adventures.

For the second and third month he called every two weeks. He said that he hadn't forgotten about me, but he ran into some difficulties with Team Rocket. I feared for his life when he said that, but Pidgey assured me that they weren't taking too many risks.

Then for two months I heard nothing from him. At first I thought he might have just forgotten. Then I figured maybe he was too busy. As the days went by, I began to worry more and more.

What if he got into trouble with Team Rocket? What if his Salamence turned into a monster like that charizard? Besides being rare, some Salamence are famous for their rages.

I had many nightmares those nights of Ash running away from vicious wild pokemon that were rushing to kill him. I was so desperate to hear from him again.

Finally I received news last month. He was perfectly fine! I was irritated at him for worrying me so much and I wanted to show him that.

But this last time he called, I became filled with disappointment. Before he used to call me like he really cared about me. This last time he tried to do the same, but I didn't believe it. He was trying not to fake his emotions. I didn't understand why until he showed me his new girlfriend Laurenia.

I was replaced. I knew I shouldn't have felt surprised, after all he should go out with a human girl. But I just felt so sad. Tears started to form in my eyes and I bet he could see that. Which is why he hung up the phone super quickly.

For a good week and a half I felt jealous of this girl. Extremely jealous, because she stole away my Ash. Now I realize I was just being foolish. Still, my heart aches for Ash. I couldn't admit it before, but now that I've been away for so long I realize I love him.

"_Heya Babe, how's my girlfriend doing?" _Arceus help me, that moronic marshtomp is bothering me again.

"_I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not your girlfriend!"_ Will he ever give up? I've told him time after time that I'm not interested in him.

"_Aw, you're just playing hard to get."_ He approaches me and I shoot an energy ball at him, which launches him into the sky.

"_Get lost!"_ One of these days, I'm going to do something I may later regret…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV

I'll make this quick. In short, traveling through the city was really cool for both Blitz and Paul. There were some annoying and embarrassing events that took place there, but it is really none of your business to know what happened. So let's just skip ahead several hours.

…………………………………………….

Ahem, anyways… Right now we're pretty close to Pallet Town, but it is on the other side of this Pokemon Reserve. I considered going around it, but we might meet some interesting pokemon inside so I tell Blitz and Paul to change back into pokemon.

I take a look at us, _"Um, Paul? You mind changing into something a little less… legendary?"_

"_Oh yeah, I kind of stick out huh? Okay, let's try this."_His form glows and he shrinks dramatically. Now standing before me is a totodile. _"This one okay? I kind of like it."_

Blitz answers grinning, _"Yeah, you still look pretty cool."_ He's finally gotten over the fact that he's a friend with a legendary.

We entered the preserve, it ended up being bigger than we imagined. Oh, I hear Blitz asking Paul about all the legendaries again. Maybe he didn't get over it yet.

"_Wow, so that's all the Legendaries? That's so cool! It's like there's a legendary for everything!"_ Yep he's excited again. Then again, that's better than him being raging.

"_Yeah, but its not that great. We legendaries don't get along much with each other, and almost always never with our counterpart. Like Dialga and me, we don't see eye-to-eye. We constantly get into fights so Arceus is forced to break us up and lecture us."_ Yep, I can imagine that.

"_That's a shame. You guys are all so cool you shouldn't fight each other. Who's Arceus's counterpart anyways?"_ The counterparts here don't agree with each other, that's not too surprising. What was surprising was finding a dimension where they DID all get along.

"_Oh, Arceus doesn't have a counterpart. She's our leader, and the god of pokemon." _Wait a second hold on here. Maybe I missed something? I turn back to the totodile.

"_Isn't Giratina supposed to be Arceus's counterpart?" _Paul looks at me with a perplexed look.

"_Who's Giratina? There isn't a pokemon by that name in the legendary council." _Odd, this world doesn't have a Giratina?

"_Oh never mind then. If you haven't heard of him, he's probably not important in this dimension." _Hmm, that just sounds so weird to me since the dimension I grew up with Siran had one in it. Oh well, I suppose in a different dimension Arceus might not exist. Or pikachus for that matter. Wow, that's a weird thought.

The path we have been following opens up into a clearing. It seems like peaceful grasslands, with a waterfall lake, and a big tree that makes lots of shade right next to it. We spot a bayleef and a swampert having a battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bayleef's POV

Since when did he evolve? Now he's more annoying than ever!

"_Hey Babe, take a good look at the new and improved me! You can't tell me you don't want some of this now."_ Oh please.

"_Get this through your thick head! I'm not interested in you! I'm only in love with one person, and he's not you!"_ It almost seems like he's going to stop flirting with me.

"_So, you love someone else huh? Who is it? Tell me and I'll beat them up and take you from them."_ He just doesn't give up!

"_You'd never be able to take me away from Ash Ketchum!"_ Oops, I said that out loud? He must have noticed my blush there, because he advances towards me.

"_In love with your trainer are you? You're not the first. However, your precious trainer isn't here to protect you."_ He prepares to charge at me. _"I'm going to 'take down' you and get me some sweet bayleef!"_ He's charging at me fast.

Eww, time to get rid of this guy. Luckily for me it's a sunny day. _"Eat SolarBeam!"_ A massive beam of light strikes him head on. He flies into the sky and disappears.

I turn and notice an audience applauding. It's a pikachu, totodile, and a charizard. I speak to them.

"_Oh, sorry you had to see that. You guys look new here, so I welcome you to Professor Oak's Pokemon Preserve."_The pikachu seems to be the leader of the group, and he thanks me.

"_Out of curiosity, did you say you were in love with Ash Ketchum?"_ Oh Arceus, I did say that out loud. I can feel my face burning red hot.

"_Yeah, I guess I did. You've got a problem with that?"_I retorted angrily but the pikachu responds as if I replied in a calm tone.

"_That's very interesting. I'd like to hear about how this human stole your heart away."_ I look into his hypnotic eyes, at his open smile, and I feel myself on the verge of telling him my whole story. But then I quickly suppress that feeling.

"_If it's all right, I'd rather not right now."_For a second the pikachu grins even wider, but then abruptly his face turns back to normal. _"Of course, it is your choice."_

I'm not exactly sure why, but I think he found my story when he peered into my eyes. Then I hear surprised grunts from the charizard and totodile. _"Um, are you guys okay?"_

The charizard looks apologetic and speaks, _"Sorry, it has been a long day for us. May we rest here?" _His voice sounds so calm and quiet. Maybe he's one of the nice charizards.

I nod in confirmation to them. As they approach the shade under the tree, I stand outside and look up into the sky. I imagine what adventures Ash and his team are on now.

Huh? There's an odd brown spot in the sky. It appears to be getting closer. It's Pidgey!

"_Hey, you found me friend!"_ The little brown bird hovers by my head and nods happily. _"How did you manage to find me?"_

She settles down on my head and chuckles, _"Well, I already knew that you were here thanks to Ash. But it also helped to have a swampert fall out of the sky proclaiming his undying love to a bayleef! Man, that was so hilarious!"_ She proceeds to roll about my head laughing.

I cringe, _"I was hoping that solarbeam would discourage him. Oh well, let's head back to the tree. You're probably tired and could use a rest."_

We travel towards the tree; the pikachu and totodile have their backs to us while the charizard is facing us.

He greets us with a wave, _"hey bayleef. Who's your friend? Pidgey! Is that you?"_ Pidgey squawks and hides behind my neck.

"_Bayleef! That's Ash's Monster Charizard! Quick run for it!"_I stand still; fairly sure Pidgey just freaked out and confused this charizard with the monster one. Suddenly, the pikachu whirls around and yells at Pidgey.

"_Don't call Blitz a monster! He's a wonderful charizard!"_With that he runs onto the charizard's shoulders and begins stroking his head and whispering some sort of encouragements to him. At first the charizard seems really upset, but then reassures the pikachu. I think I heard him say, _"Thanks Brother."_ He looks up, but I can still tell he's unhappy.

I turn to tell Pidgey to apologize to the poor thing, but her eyes widen again. _"Pikachu? Is that really you? You're alive?"_I did a double take on the pikachu, supposedly the first pokemon Ash ever abandoned.

The pikachu, still on the charizard's shoulder, snorts. _"Yeah, I'm still alive. No thanks to Ash."_ I felt indignant at that remark.

"_Hey! Don't talk about Ash that way! He cares for his pokemon, he just has an odd way of showing it."_ I thought the pikachu would retort angrily back, but he surprised me. He just smiled a little sadly at me and replied, _"No, he only cares about you. You're lucky he does, and he's lucky to have you defend him so."_

He jumps off of charizard and walks into the middle of our group, _"For so long I wanted Ash to pay for what he did to me. I thought he was a heartless bastard that only cared about power. However, since he actually cared about you Bayleef I guess I was wrong. I suppose I'm changing my plans a bit now. Instead of trying to get revenge, I just want to confront him and talk to him._"

He pauses for a few seconds and then continues. _"So Bayleef and Pidgey. Do you want to come with us for when we see Ash again? When he becomes a Pokemon Master I'll be there to ask him 'was all that pain you caused worth it?' If he truly does have a heart perhaps he won't give the oh so obvious answer of 'hell yes!'"_ He actually laughs a little creepily at that.

Pidgey brings up her own obvious question. _"How exactly are we going to talk to him? He's a human, he doesn't understand what we say."_

With that the pikachu gives a shiny, multicolored badge to both Pidgey and me. _"Just absorb these. Besides all sorts of cool extra abilities these chaos badges give, it also works as a universal translator. Useful, eh? So when's this Pokemon Master tournament?"_

My friend replies, _"The tournament is almost over! Ash's last fight is tomorrow; he'll become the Pokemon Master if he wins. I saw it happen on one of the human's televisions."_

The pikachu groans, _"I guess we're going to have to cheat a little bit if we want to get there in time."_

"_Before we go, I'll tell you our names. I'm Valzoa, that's Blitz over there, and the totodile is Paul. What names do you two go by?"_ I don't think Ash named us. Pidgey pipes up first.

"_My mom used to call me Destiny when I was little."_ I had to smile at that. Then I spoke, _"I'm just going to go by Bayleef until Ash decides to give me a name."_

Valzoa nods, _"Okay, no problem. So the plan is we face Ash tomorrow at the tournament using the translators to talk to him. Afterwards I'm going to help Paul look for the legendary pokemon Latias and Rayquaza. You can come along with us if you want."_

I nod, sounds kind of fun. Then Destiny pipes up, _"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Guess who replaced me on Ash's team!"_ We all look at her inquiringly.

She still grins, _"I was replaced by the legendary Rayquaza!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

Whoa, that totodile has a really loud voice! Destiny repeats herself; _"I said that Ash has Rayquaza on his team now."_

Paul again yells loudly, _"AW MAN! I HAVE TO REPORT THIS TO ARCHIE NOW. LATER GUYS!" _With that the little totodile slashes the air with his arm, and a tiny little rift was formed. He jumps into the rift and disappears. A few seconds later the rift closes.

That felt extremely odd. I look over to the others and find Valzoa fiddling with… something invisible? Then all of a sudden a screen similar to the human's television reveals itself in front of us. _"Well, let's see where Paul went."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paul's POV. Hall of Origin

"_Archie! I found out where Rayquaza went!"_ I run up to where Arceus is standing.

"_I am very glad to hear that, but please don't call me Archie. My name is Arceus. Also, what are you doing here little totodile?"_ She speaks gently.

"_Huh? Oh oops!"_ I take off the costume and return to my normal size. _"Heh, it's me Palkia."_

She takes a look at me. _"Interesting ability they have taught you. Now, make your report please." _Aw, her voice hardened a bit when she found out it was me.

I nod then proceed. _"According to one of my friends, Rayquaza is with a human boy named Ash Ketchum. Part of his pokemon team I heard. He's trying to win a tournament tomorrow in order to become a Pokemon Master."_ Arceus closes her eyes for a few seconds, and then reopens them.

"_Odd, I still cannot reach Rayquaza. Are you positive your friend did not make a mistake?"_I hesitate a bit, but then nod my head. After all it is pretty hard to mistake Rayquaza for a different pokemon.

Arecus appears to be thinking the situation over. Then she replies, _"Very well then. If you and your group of friends happen to be heading towards Ash be sure to give Lugia a hand if necessary. I don't want a repeat of what happened in Alto Mare with Latios."_

I bow to Arceus and then turn to leave. Once again, she stops me before I reach the door. _"Oh, and you might want to tell your pikachu friend that Dialga is preparing for a rematch with him."_

I just had to chuckle at that. I put my costume back on and then open another rift that would lead me to my friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bayleef's POV

As soon as the totodile on the screen disappeared, it reappeared right next to Valzoa. Destiny couldn't help herself. _"You're Palkia?! And that was really Arceus we saw?!"_ I was a bit overwhelmed as well.

Paul nods and then asks, _"Wait, so all of you saw the discussion that just took place?"_ He then notices the screen in the air. _"Oh, so that's how."_

Valzoa then asks Paul, _"Could you warp us to the stadium that's holding the tournament? I want to get that area locked into a memory file."_ Paul nods, then opens up a rift that swallows us all whole.

……………………………………..

We reappear just outside the stadium. Valzoa appears to take one good look at it and then addresses the rest of us. _"All right then. I believe there's time for one more training session before we talk to Ash tomorrow. A training room at the university has been reserved for us. Better make the most of our limited time."_

I was extremely confused about what would happen next, but Blitz reassured us that everything would be fine. We become surrounded by white light and the stadium disappears from view.

A/N: This chapter was extremely difficult to write, because I really wanted to write the ending instead. I think there's 2 or 3 more chapters left. Unless I wake up one day and discover I'm rewriting the whole ending.

Throughout this story, I have been experimenting with different first person points of views. Oh and yes, Valzoa did look into Bayleef's eyes to find the whole story (memory scan). Again, yes Valzoa gave copies of the memory to Blitz and Paul.


	6. Revelations

A/N: I'll be honest; I actually had to write half of the new chapter to make sure this is the way I wanted to take the story. As a warning, this part of the story turns into more of a Romance/Supernatural, I think. I've discovered that I don't really like writing battles that much, so don't be surprised if they are exceedingly short. Normal typing is human language, _italics are pokemon language._

I've decided to add a section where I thank my reviewers! Since there are only three of you so far I can say something to all of you. Drake Cornova, I haven't heard from you in a while. I have been reading your story while it updates though.

ScytheRider I must really look up to you or something because getting a review from you just made my day! I do believe that writing this story is helping me become a better author. Eh, on the one hand I guess I'll have to explain the big thing about Names in the first chapter a bit better. It was never meant to be a huge thing. And as you've noticed I rather like twisted endings that you might be able to see from a mile away, or not. As for characters being overpowered and Sue-like, when an idea first comes into my head the characters are all-powerful and can do anything. I've actually tried to tone it down a lot in my stories yet still make it work, I'm still working on that.

ShadowBlueShane, I'm so glad you really like this fic! I'm not sure if it's what you had in mind, but I am working on another story at the moment. Actually, two different types. One is sort of a beginner trainer fic, while the other is a pokemon revolution type. I believe that both will have cameo appearances by Siran, Valzoa and Muragal, but none of the other OCs introduced in this story. Both are kind of prequels so you can't have met them yet. I know it's kind of odd to make my first story very far away from the beginning of series, but I guess I'm just weird that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz, Paul (the Palkia), Destiny, Laurenia, Muragal, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Revelations

Ash's POV. The Stadium

Originally the battle between Jerome and me was supposed to take place at noon.

I asked for it to be moved to early in the morning, and Jerome agreed. The battle was very fierce and my Pokemon gave it their all for me. In the end thanks to their power, I won.

"Give it up for your new Pokemon Master!"

The roar of the crowd is intense; I can feel the power of many voices. I release all of my pokemon, except Rayquaza, so that they may bask in the glory of victory.

Later a spokesperson comes up to me and says into the mike, "Well now champion! How does it feel to be the Master of Pokemon? Go on, give us a speech!"

Master… of… Pokemon? That phrase, it sounds so familiar, but from where? I didn't think it meant the same thing as Pokemon Master.

"Oh, ah. I'm not really great with speeches, but I know I couldn't have done this without my team here! All of the hard work they've been through to reach this level has meant so very much to me. They all deserve a round of applause, too!" The crowds cheer for my pokemon, and I'm so glad they did.

I must feel really giddy about winning or something. I know I don't normally act like this. I've finally reached my goal! My goal to become a Master of Poke… wait, no I mean Pokemon Master… something doesn't feel right.

"So what's next for you young Master?" The announcer asks me.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go look for legendary pokemon!" I'm not sure why, but I feel that my destiny is somehow connected to the legendary pokemon. I already have the Rayquaza I managed to steal from Team Rocket after all.

The crowd cheers again and I must endure a few ceremonies. All throughout I get the feeling of someone watching me intently.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash's POV. Afternoon at the Empty Stadium.

The happy feeling I have hasn't left yet. I want to share my feelings with all five of my pokemon. I can't really call Rayquaza mine.

"Guys, you were fantastic! I'm so proud of all of you guys. I swear, I don't know when but I'm going to make it all up to you guys." It's the truth. I feel that I owe them so much. I want to honor them, give them something to show how grateful I am for them. I feel something in the back of my mind suggest something, but it's too muffled for me to hear.

My pokemon all look at me with happy determination in their eyes. Laurenia walks up to me. "I'm so glad that you treat your pokemon so well now. I was afraid that you would always be a harsh trainer. I was so sad when you abandoned your Pidgey."

Abandoned… oh that's right. Wow, she really knows how to put a damper on the mood. "Well, I had to have the strongest team in order to win the title Master of Poke- damn it! I mean Pokemon Master." Why do I keep saying that wrong title? Ugh, I think I'm getting a headache.

"But I do regret the pokemon I abandoned throughout the years. First there was my pikachu, he had a bit of an attitude problem but he was always loyal and a great friend to charmander. Without him, I felt charmander and me grow apart. Maybe if I had only tried harder he wouldn't have become so feral."

It's funny, but in retrospect I really do feel that way. If only I tried things differently, if only I made friends with my pokemon instead of commanding them. Then that nagging doubt in my head says, _"No, if you did that you wouldn't have become the Master of Pokemon."_ Ok, for the last time its Pokemon Master!

"If I could redo my whole journey all over and still become the Pokemon Master, I would be friends with all of my pokemon."

"Do you really mean all that?"

"Yes, I regret every… what? Who's there?"

I watch as seemingly out of the shadows a pikachu and a charizard appear. Wait; no they're my Pikachu and Charizard! Are they ghosts?

"It seems like you do care after all. I'm glad to see that you've grown up Ash." My pikachu has a half-smile on his face.

How can he smile at me? "You don't hate me for what I did? You aren't here to haunt me?"

My charizard speaks first, "I'm with Brother now, that's all that matters to me."

The pikachu snorts, "Originally, I did hate your guts because I thought you were a heartless person. However, a heartless person wouldn't have regrets about abandoning their pokemon. And, why do you think we're ghosts? Is it too hard to believe that pokemon can speak a human language?"

Heartless? That also rings a bell, but I'm not sure why. As for answering pikachu, "I guess not. So what's going to happen now? Did you want to become my pokemon again?"

Pikachu shakes his head, "no, I came here to settle my past. For years it has been haunting me for letting you go unpunished. Yet, you do regret what you have done after all. Since that is the case I just want to forgive you. I forgive you for abandoning me in that forest years ago. Also while I have no intention of becoming your pokemon, I wouldn't mind being friends with this 'new' you."

Before I could respond we were interrupted.

"Ash Ketchum, I require that you hand over Rayquaza to me." I turn and a silver haired youth approaches me with his hand out. A purple haired youth appears next to my pikachu and addresses the newcomer.

"You know, Lugia, you could have waited a bit longer. Like until after their reunion was over." The silver haired youth appears to ignore him, wait he's Lugia?

"I'm sorry, but may I borrow Rayquaza's power for just a bit longer? There is somewhere I must go and I have a feeling I'll need help to get there." The silver youth's face hardens, and I pale somewhat.

Then the purple youth speaks again, "Well in that case how about a compromise? You hand over Rayquaza and I'll help you get to wherever you need to go."

Well, if he's a legendary too then it should work out the same. I hand the silver youth Rayquaza's pokeball. Then I turn to Laurenia.

"Thank you for being so patient with me Laurenia. I take it you're going to leave with Lugia now that Rayquaza is now in his possession right?" She nods her head. "Okay, take care and don't let Team Rocket capture you guys again."

The silver haired youth transforms back into Lugia. Laurenia drops her illusion and once again becomes Latias. They both hover and then fly into the night. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"So does that mean she wasn't your girlfriend?" Bayleef appears next to the purple haired youth, whom I now notice has my pidgey on his shoulder.

It's Bayleef! I'm so glad to see her. I start dashing at her. "Bayleef! I'm so glad to see you!" I hug her tightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you long last time, things were a bit complicated. But that doesn't matter anymore."

Bayleef rubs up against me and whispers, "Oh Ash, in all those months away from you I've discovered something important. I missed you so much; I could never stop thinking of you. I always worried for your safety and I always looked forward to every phone call you made. Even when I thought you and Laurenia were together I couldn't stop caring about you. I love you Ash!"

She loves me? She loves me! "Bayleef, I'm so glad to hear that. Six months ago I noticed my growing attraction to you. I didn't want anyone to find out so I sent you away. But now that I've had time to think about it, I realize the same thing. I love you as well Bayleef." I look into her eyes and they are sparkling.

I put my head against hers and whisper, _"Very soon I shall have everything I need. And then my Queen, we shall be together for all eternity."_ I nuzzle her and purr.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV

It was so refreshing to see that Ash had changed for the better. Even his pokemon looked happier. He gave up Laurenia/Latias and Rayquaza without any fuss either. I still wonder why he needed a legendary. Then he and Bayleef express their love to each other, which I thought was rather sweet.

The last statement he made was a little disturbing though. In fact-.

"_Please you must help me! Lugia's been captured by Team Rocket!"_ I was wondering when they would make their move.

"All right then, Paul, Destiny, Bayleef. You guys stick with Ash and help him if he needs it. Blitz, you're with me. We're going to save Lugia!" I put on a heavy-duty battle type charizard costume. We both follow Latias until we spot several helicopters carrying away an unconscious Lugia in a cage of some kind.

"_I can't safely release Lugia from the cage while its still in the air. Help me knock out those helicopters."_ I notice Blitz firing a flamethrower at one of the helicopters, but it appears to do no damage to them. Then one of the helicopter doors opens up and I notice they're carrying a bazooka of some kind.

I quickly activate Muragal's soul crystal. "_Inverted Fire Soul activate: Heat Absorption!_" The helicopter immediately becomes encased in ice and plummets to the ground. It's weight off balances the other helicopters carrying Lugia.

Blitz takes this opportunity to ready his own attack. _"Thunder Soul activate: Dancing Thunder!"_ Streaks of thunder crash from the sky and rock the helicopters. Out of the six left, three of them crash because the electricity managed to explode their fuel tanks.

The final three helicopters cannot support the weight of the cage and Lugia so they decide to land. Just to avoid trouble I decide to freeze those helicopters into ice blocks as well.

Blitz slashed the chains off of the cage and now it is separated from everything. _"Okay guys, I want you to back up because this will hurt if you're too close."_ Hurt is actually a severe understatement. I start channeling electricity into the cage, but not Lugia. _"Forbidden tech: Disintegrate metal!"_ What was once a cage becomes a pile of dust.

It is a very tricky technique, but I use my electricity to excite all of the atoms that make up the cage to make them repel from each other. This brakes apart all of their bonds for a bit so that when they reconnect they would just turn into dust. Thankfully they didn't try to bond with Lugia either. Lugia slowly awakens.

"_Latias, it appears that you've found allies to help assist me. Thank you, both of you. I can now complete my mission."_ I nod and watch as they disappear into the sky once more. Returning back into a pikachu form I turn to Blitz. _"Well, that's over. Shall we go join our other friends?"_

Blitz nods, _"Ready when you are Brother."_ I turn to my virtual screen to figure out where to teleport to. _"Eh? They're at Spear Pillar?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paul's POV. Right after Valzoa and Blitz left the stadium.

My curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask. "So Ash, where was it you had to go to?"

With his hand never leaving Baleef's head he answers. "I'm not sure. I think I may need something to help trigger my memory. Oh, you're a legendary pokemon too right? Could you show me your true form?"

Seeing no problems with that, I took off the costume and stood forth in all my glory. I had to stretch a bit though, and feel all of my limbs. Whoa, it felt odd having a tail again.

Ash sighs and shakes his head, "You do look really impressive, but it hasn't triggered anything yet. Where do you live?"

I crack my neck a bit. Ah that felt good! "Along with Dialga, I help guard Spear Pillar. It also happens to be an entrance to the Hall of Origin where Archie lives."

I noticed that Ash visibly flinched at that. "Please, take me to Spear Pillar. I feel my destiny awaits there."

His destiny he says. I sure hope fate doesn't have something horrible planed for him. "Alright then." I open up a rift to take us there quickly.

……………………………………………………………

Paul's POV

Guess what we were greeted to as soon as we stepped out of the rift?

"_PALKIA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRINGING MORTALS HERE!"_ Yeah, it's her all right. Some things never change.

"I'm doing it as a favor to Ash, he wanted to come here to Spear Pillar so I brought him. There's no problem here." Apparently she doesn't want to listen to me.

"_WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING LIKE A HUMAN MORTAL? THEY ARE LOWER LIFE-FORMS THAN US AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH!"_ I had to pause at that. She's never said that about others before. Ash stares bravely at Dialga.

"I'm not sure what you said exactly, but if I have to I'll battle you for the right to be here!" I turn to Ash. "No Ash, you cannot win against her. On the other hand, it has been a while since I've sparred with her. I kind of want to see if Valzoa's training paid off."

Dialga merely laughs at me. _"YOU WOULD FIGHT ME? THEN BRING IT!"_

In the beginning it appears that we are both standing still, waiting for each other to make the first move. In reality, I activated the soul crystals given to me by Valzoa and Blitz so that I could increase the energy and power behind my attacks. This should allow me to knock her out relatively quickly.

"_DRACO METEOR!"_ What the hell! When did she learn that move? No matter, I open a rift above me that swallows all of the meteors that fall. The exiting rift opens right above Dialga's head. She yells in pain at her own attack.

"_Spacial Rend Barrage!"_ With the extra energy provided by the elemental soul crystals, I can release more than just one attack at a time. The extra power provided ensures that every attack I make is at the same power as it would normally be instead of weaker.

It's basically like a fury swipes, with each swipe connecting like a slash attack. Except its with spacial rends.

Dialga gets hit by multiple spacial rends and collapses in a heap. _"YOU CHEATED…ugh."_ I kind of agree with Valzoa, against legendaries any moves are legal.

I turn to face Ash and smirk. "Okay then Ash. Now where's your destiny?"

Ash smiles back at me and approaches a pedestal I never noticed before.

I also notice Valzoa and Blitz appearing out of some pillars of light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash's POV

The closer I get to the pedestal the more I feel something in my mind about to unlock. I walk slowly because with each step I take, voices come to me.

…………………………………………………

_"This world is perfect for me. From this place, Spear Pillar, I shall rule the world as Master of Pokemon!"_

………………………………………………….

What was that? I step again to learn more.

………………………………………………….

"_You will not succeed Demon! I, Arceus, shall protect this world from your evilness!"_

"_Hah! You think you can defeat my power? Fool! I shall rule this world! It is my fate!"_

………………………………………………….

I pause. That latest exchange bothered me immensely. I call out my pokemon and ask them to wait by the others. Bayleef approaches me, "What's wrong Ash? You don't look too good." I kneel down and hug her.

Looking into her beautiful eyes I say, "Bayleef, I have to go on. Fate pulls at me too strong for me to resist. However, keep this memory with you forever. Whatever happens next, know that I'll always love you."

She looks at me a bit confused. "I don't know what you think will happen, but no matter what happens to you, or where you may go, I'll love you no matter what. That's my promise to you."

We kiss, and then I wave her back. The final step is in front of me, and I must walk it.

…………………………………………………….

_"You may have destroyed me for now Archie, but I promise you that no matter how long it takes I WILL be back!"_

_"You can come back as many times as you want Demon. A heartless beast like you shall always be defeated by those with the righteous cause!"_

"_RRRAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bayleef's POV

I watch as the one I love finally stands on the pedestal to await whatever fate has in store for him. This was followed by a gut-wrenching roar that came from Ash.

His body becomes covered in shadows and he appears to grow bigger. Black wings erupt from his back. I cannot tell what else is happening because the shadows cover him up too much. Then the shadows disappear and reveal his new form.

I hear everyone around me gasp. Dialga has just woken up and yells, _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL! THAT'S THE HEARTLESS DEMON THAT TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD MILLENNIA AGO. HOW COULD YOU HAVE RESSURECTED HIM!"_

All around me pokemon are panicking. The sight of this terrifying figure is too much for all of them… well except Valzoa. He just looks amused, but I can't imagine why. Somehow, that reassures me.

I approach this rather huge creature and speak. _"Ash? You're still in there right? I know you look pretty scary now and all the others are terrified of you. But that doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. I still love you Ash, please tell me you remember…"_

He turns his head and stares at me for what seems like minutes. Then he bends down towards me, but I do not flinch. _"My love, my Queen, my Astaria. We can finally be together at last, for all eternity."_ He remembers me, and we nuzzle each other and both purr. I barely hear Valzoa make a rather strange remark in the background.

_"This is a first. My old trainer, Ash Ketchum, is actually a Giratina! Now that's one for the history books!"_

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: Out of curiosity, how many people actually saw this coming? The finale should be next, and following that an epilogue of sorts perhaps.

I will admit, I sort of came up with this idea from how Gengar from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon was a human in his previous life. So naturally I did the reverse; a pokemon became a human.


	7. Merging and Synchronization

A/N: Ash experiences a rather abrupt change in personalities this chapter. Being my first story, I think I've done all the cliché things now. I even tried to add romantic fluff at the end? Err, anyways there's just the epilogue after this. Which I have not written at all. And since school is finally starting up for me, I probably won't have as much time. Or update as often. Normal typing is human language, _italics are Pokemon language._

I have just discovered how to use reply to reviewers! So now I don't have write replies in my stories, but I can personalize each one! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters from Pokemon. I don't own the "Valzoa" from Aedis Eclipse, although I have used some of his traits for my own character. I do not own the chaos emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic character. However, I have altered the purpose and powers of chaos emeralds to suit my fanfiction stories. I do own Siran, Valzoa (the pikachu), Blitz, Paul (the Palkia), Destiny, Ash (the Giratina), Astaria, and the chaos badge.

BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN-BEGIN

Merging and Synchronization

Ash's POV. At completion of transformation.

When I realized that Arceus was about to destroy me, I sealed up most of my powers here at Spear Pillar. I was not sure how, but one day I would come back here to gain it all again. I never thought I'd be reborn as a human. Not only that, but all of my previous life's memories had been locked away.

Finally, I remember it all! I've regained all of my powers! No longer am I a mere weak human! I can finally have my revenge on Arceus. I shall defeat her this time and I shall become the Master of Pokemon!

Look at the cowards around me. Cowering in fear at my awesome power! Well, except for that pikachu. Why does he look so smug anyways? I hear a voice near me.

"_Ash? You're still in there right? I know you look pretty scary now and all the others are terrified of you. But that doesn't change anything about how I feel about you. I still love you Ash, please tell me you remember…" _I turn my head towards her and ponder what she says.

Ash? That is the name I used back when I in that weak human body. I look scary you say, but you still love me? What are you supposed to be to me anyways? Should I even…

Wait, that voice. That beautiful voice that awakened my dormant memories. The one that would love me no matter what happened. The only one I could ever truly cared for.

You're so small…

But you need me and I need you. I must bend down to see you again, oh your beautiful eyes! Together we could rule this world of Pokemon! _"My love, my Queen, my Astaria. We can finally be together at last, for all eternity."_ Astaria, the perfect name for my perfect love.

You even feel wonderful, and that scent that comes from you truly is divine. I can feel myself purring as I nuzzle you but I care not. You give me emotions I have never felt before. I want to be with you forever.

Suddenly there is a blinding light, and when it fades we are within what Arceus calls the Hall of Origin.

"_It appears that you have finally come back from the dead Demon."_ Arceus looks at the terrified congregation before her. _"This heartless beast has come back in order to enslave this world to his every whim. All of you, help me destroy him once and for all!"_

I watch with apathy as all of the Pokemon slowly make their way to Arceus's side. The only exception being my love… oh and that pikachu over there.

"_I'm sorry Arceus, but you're wrong about Ash! He's not the heartless beast you think he is; he's a wonderful and caring Pokemon. You don't want to rule the world right Ash?"_ I stare at her for a while, and then bend down to nuzzle her once more.

"_My dear Astaria, I would do anything for you. If ruling the world holds no pleasure for you then there is no need to. But know that you'll always be my Queen and my love forever."_ She feels no desire to rule, and my only desire is to see that she is happy.

Arceus does not appear to believe her; _"You put yourself in great peril young bayleef. Leave the demon's side now or I shall be forced to destroy you, too!"_

With that, the pikachu starts to laugh rather loudly. He calms down and apologizes, _"Oh sorry Arceus, but what you just said sounded so cliché I just had to laugh."_ Arceus glares at him and responds.

"_Any side that isn't with me is with the demon. Come here now or I shall destroy you as well."_ But the pikachu laughs again and dashes over towards me. _"Hey Ash, I think I'll stick with you. Things could get really interesting soon, but I believe in you and Astaria!"_

The charizard standing by Arceus seems shocked by the pikachu's words. But then he flies over to us. _"I'm with you Brother, no matter what."_

The pidgey standing by Arceus flies over to our side as well. _"Bayleef, I mean Astaria, we've pretty much been best friends forever. I won't leave you now!"_

The Palkia looks really depressed. _"You guys are my friends, but you're also nuts! I really care about you guys, so please, give me a really good reason why you're over there instead of over here with me."_

The pikachu looks smug, _"Reason number one is that after all we've been through, have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"_ He pauses and the Palkia shrugs. "_Reason number two is probably the most important deciding factor of all! This Arceus is NOT classified as a god based on university standards!"_

I don't quite understand what he just said. The Palkia didn't seem to get it either at first. Then his face brightened as if he just had the greatest of revelations. He runs over to the pikachu and yells, _"MAN VALZOA, YOU ARE A GENIUS! I'M WITH YOU ALL THE WAY!"_

The pikachu replies smugly with, _"I know I am, and I'm glad to have you with us."_

I look towards the five Pokemon who I trained throughout my Pokemon trainer career and watch as they look at each other confusedly. Then they all look at me. Their eyes are filled with sorrow. They stay on Arceus's side of the room, but hide behind her rather than stand by her side. In retrospect it's my fault for not caring more about them.

Wait, why should I care about them? I care about nothing except for Astaria.

No wait, that's not true. I look around me and I see friends, not necessarily my friends, but friends who stand together and stand by my love. In turn they stand by me. My fight with Arceus shall be different this time. If they believe in me, surely I will win!

Arceus sneers at us, _"Very well then, I, the god of Pokemon, shall smite you all for teaming up with a demon!"_

The pikachu pipes up again, _"He isn't a demon, and you aren't a REAL god! You feel threatened by Ash; you aren't giving him a chance to live a new life! He's changed, why can't you except that and be happy?"_

"_SILENCE! PREPARE TO DIE HERETICS!"_ I don't care what she says; I'm going to win this time!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV

Ah, another classic battle of good versus evil. This Arceus is nowhere near as powerful as the other one I fought. In fact, I could probably take this one on and win. Still this is Ash's and Astaria's fight, I'm pretty sure they'll win in the end but it's always interesting to see how it happens.

I will admit I was a bit surprised when I noticed the sudden change in Ash's emotional patterns. I thought his old human personality was lost forever. Thank goodness he has Astaria, or else I would have cheered for Arceus instead.

Arceus begins, _"Cosmic Power come to my aid!"_ A defensive move, she's most likely thinking this shall be a long fight.

Ash responds with _"Ominous Wind!"_ Dark gusts blow towards Arceus and cause her damage. Ash appears to be a bit stronger after that attack.

Arceus replies, _"Ice Beam!"_ Blue light streaks towards Ash and hurts him. Some frost still clings to his body.

"_Shadow Force!"_ Ash disappears, and Arceus prepares herself.

Again Arceus calls to the heavens, _"Cosmic Power hear my plea!"_ Probably a smart idea to do, she won't be able to hurt Ash until after he finishes his attack anyways. Seconds later, Ash reappears and damages Arceus severely.

Wait a second; I thought Arceus was a normal type? I replay all of the moves I've seen up until now in my head. This second time through I notice that Arceus's aura appears to change depending on which move she uses. Oh, I see now. Since Cosmic Power is a psychic type move, she temporarily became super weak to ghost attacks. Judging by her emotion of surprise right now, I bet she forgot about that.

Arceus growls out, _"Sword Dance!"_ Looks like she's getting serious. That's going to raise her attack power.

Uh oh, apparently Ash doesn't know about her being normal type now. _"Have some more Ominous Wind!"_ Arceus grins, as the attack does nothing to her. Ash again seems to have become stronger.

"_It is a good thing for me that you've been stuck in that human body for so long. I shall end this now! Face your PUNISHMENT!"_ Punishment? I look at my virtual screen. Oh boy this isn't good.

Due to all of the beneficial side effects of Ominous Wind, Ash ends up taking massive damage. He collapses in pain and struggles to stand back up again. Astaria runs up to Ash and speaks with him. I also notice that Arceus takes this moment to use Recover on herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash's POV

Damn it! What the hell did she hit me with? I feel pain all over my body and it really hurts. Now I know how my Pokemon felt when they battled for me. Huh? Astaria is running up to me.

"_Ash, no! Please hang on. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave me again!"_ Sweet Astaria.

"_My love, what are you saying? It's not like I'm dying… ugh… Although I really don't feel too good. Please don't worry, I'll win this fight."_ I struggle to comfort her but fail. Tears start falling down her beautiful eyes, but then she looks up with hope. She whispers to me with determination in her eyes.

"_No, you're not going to end your life like this. I won't allow it. Please, let me help you. Take my strength!"_ Take her strength? I close my eyes and wonder what she meant. Suddenly, I feel awesome power that I've never felt before flood my body. My wounds begin to heal and I feel better than ever!

When I look over to find Astaria I see that she is no longer here and I begin to panic. Everyone in the room has wide eyes, except for that pikachu over there. He's grins widely and gives me a thumbs-up. _"Now finish this battle so that you can live with your loved one in peace."_

I still feel a bit hesitant but then I hear a voice in my head. _"This is a really odd feeling, your aura feels so warm and fuzzy. Oh sorry, we've still got a battle to win. I know that we can do this together Ash!"_ She's inside me? She's a part of me now? Well, I'm not sure how it happened but together I know as well that we cannot fail!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valzoa's POV

Clever, very clever Astaria.

Using the chaos badge, Astaria was able to merge with Ash. Ash looks slightly different now; his golden helm has turned a forest green color. Unknowingly Ash/Astaria used Synthesis to heal all of the damage dealt to him in the battle so far. However, by far the coolest thing about this battle is that Ash and Astaria have 100 percent synchronization with each other. Not only that, but now Ash/Astaria has complete access to grass type moves.

"_I see that the foolish little bayleef paid the price for believing in you. You demon, you consumed her to recover your strength!"_ Areceus was scowling at him now. I noticed that Ash's sync rating went down briefly when he heard that but then it soared back up to max immediately afterwards.

Ash/Astaria decides to respond with a new attack. _"Solar Beam!"_ A beam of gigantic light, much larger than a hyper beam, rips through the air and smashes into Arceus.

As the dust clears Arceus looks up in fear at this new development, _"Impossible! No Solar Beam is that strong!"_ She then calms herself. _"No matter, you should be really weak to Ice now! ICE JUDGMENT!"_ Huge rays of cold light with ice-shards batters the Giratina, but he takes barely any damage. Disbelief is written all over Arceus's face when her opponent appears to have had little harm done to him.

I'm not surprised though because I know how good synchronization can be. When I partnered up with Siran, I was pretty much unstoppable because of our sync. Together we had a synchronization of roughly 95 percent. My powers over electricity felt like they increased ten-fold! No matter what anyone hit me with, I would still keep going strong! It felt so godly! I was so sure that nothing could bring me down!

But then we ran into a REAL god Arceus and I learned what the limits to my powers were. Again, never fight beings classified, by university standards, as gods. No matter how good your synchronization is, a god will pwn you.

So knowing what a 95 percent sync is like, I can only imagine how much stronger a complete 100 percent is. Freaking, this Arceus stands no chance. Even I would only have about a 10 percent chance of winning alone, at least that's what university statistics show. Although, if Siran were here to sync with me you'd better believe I could beat Ash/Astaria fairly easily.

Where does sync originate? The chaos badges use chaos energies. Chaos energies can be formed from strong emotions. If the emotions between two beings are strong, loads of chaos power is created for them to use. This chaos energy in turn empowers the users. So sync is a measure of peoples emotions, the more two beings emotions match the more their chaos badges help each other out with the empowerment. Friendship to the extreme can get as high as 95 percent sync, while an emotion such as love can possibly reach 100 percent.

It is possible to do something similar with negative feelings such as hate, but that's more difficult. Your enemy has to totally despise you and wish with all their heart for your end. Personally, I prefer positive emotions. They're safer.

So where was I? Oh, right the battle. The Giratina is saying something.

"_You cannot defeat the combined power of our love, Arceus. You shall be defeated this time. Ominous Leaf Storm!"_ Purple winds with glowing green leaves slash into Arceus. Once the storm passes, she collapses onto the floor panting.

Arceus looks up as the Giratina approaches her. _"I've lost? Now the world is doomed. Please if you have any mercy in you, end my life swiftly. And please do not harm the other legendaries, please don't…"_ Arceus voice drops as her eyes close and she begins to cry.

I can feel the emotions around me. Most are completely shocked at the sight of Arceus looking like a rag doll in her own Hall. Paul is appalled at the sight and starts to move to help her from crying, but I hold him back with a stare and a shake of my head.

From the Giratina I feel their synchronization splitting drastically, two separate emotions within the same being. I believe that Ash's side is filled with victory and excitement for the end of his long time nemesis, but the side that seems to be Astaria is begging Ash to stop. She doesn't want Arceus to die and is pleading with Ash to help her now that she has been defeated. At first Ash's side seems shocked, but most likely he changed his mind because his loved one wished it. Slowly their sync reaches 100 percent again.

The Giratina bends down towards Arceus. _"I did not fight you to rule the world, I wanted to merely live with my love in peace. If you want it, allow me to help you recover your strength."_ Arceus opens up her eyes and slowly nods.

Ash/Astaria manage to pick up Arceus and hug her to their body. It might look unusual at first, but then they glow the bright yellowish-green of Synthesis. Arceus looks up to them in wonder.

"_You really do have a heart now. I'm sorry for getting in the way of your happiness. I thought I was doing the right thing."_ She appears ashamed for what she did.

Ash/Astaria nods. _"You are forgiven. Now for one to become two again."_ A bright light emits from them. When it fades, a Bayleef and a Giratina stand side by side. Ash still has a green helmet on though. At the moment Astaria looks unchanged, but I have a hunch that she won't be for very long.

"_My love, thank you for lending me your strength. It felt incredible fighting together like that, and with you there to help guide me."_ Ash begins to nuzzle Astaria and she nuzzles back. Their extreme height difference is still noticeable though.

3…2…1…

Astaria begins to glow the white glow of evolution. When the light fades she has become a rather unique Meganium. Proportionally she is a lot taller than an average Meganium; in fact she reaches just underneath the Giratina's head. Also unique is the yellow helmet on her head, a mirror to the one Ash wears. The flower around her neck is golden yellow instead of pinkish-red.

They look into each other's widened eyes in shock. Then I register the extreme emotions that are emanating from them. Oh!

"_All right everyone, exit the Hall of Origin! We need to evacuate this place immediately! That means you too Arceus! Paul! Guard the entrance and let nobody in through these doors!"_ Everyone looks at me a bit confused, but they comply.

We all exited the Hall as fast as we could. Most of us reappeared at Spear Pillar. The only ones missing were Destiny, Paul, Ash, and Astaria. Arceus asks, _"So what was the big emergency?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paul's POV

I wonder why I have to stand outside and guard these doors? At least Destiny is here with me to keep me company. Remembering what has just happened in the past hour I ask Destiny a question.

"_Hey Destiny, did you want to give merging a shot? Who knows, it might be fun and then we could know how high our sync rating is."_ At first her emotions battle between disgust and interest.

Interest apparently won out. _"Sure, I mean if you want to. It could be interesting while we're just waiting here."_ It takes a few minutes, but then I feel her merging into me.

I ask her, or I suppose myself? _"How does it feel inside? Are you okay?"_ Then I hear her voice respond, _"This is a really unusual experience. It's like I can feel your aura, and it's kind of lazy, but it can be playful and friendly. As to your body, it feels odd to be so big!"_ She pauses at that, and then I laugh.

I ask her with humor in my thought, _"So, do you feel any incredible urges of love towards me now?"_ Her thought response was immediate, _"Hell no! I like you as a friend but I don't love you. I've only known you for about a month for Arceus's sake!"_ She pauses a bit before continuing. _"Although, I do feel something for you. Give me some time to figure out if it is love."_

I think about my own feelings and respond. _"You know, I think I feel the same way. I was just joking earlier, I like you as a friend. But maybe with time… Who knows?"_ I can feel the part that is her snuggling next to me… somehow… while she's in my body… it's a strange feeling. I again hear her voice. _"Your aura is very comfortable and soothing. It's like the most comfortable nest I've ever slept in."_ Even though nobody else is around I blush shyly.

I reply, _"And your aura is like a gentle little thing that I feel I must protect. I feel stronger knowing I am your guardian."_ I take a look at my virtual screen. _"Apparently we are at 30 percent synchronization right now."_ Destiny snorts, _"Gentle thing my tail feathers! I'll show you what a gentle thing I can be!"_

I'm not exactly sure what she's doing inside of me but it's effecting me somehow. _"Uh, Destiny, could you please stop whatever you're doing? I don't feel right."_ Destiny responds, _"I'm just wrestling with your aura a bit you big cry-baby! I'm not a gentle thing and I'm proving it to you!"_ I start to sweat and I groan out loud. Why does this feel so damn good?

Wait, what? This feels good? I… oh Arceus! _"Please Destiny, I'm begging you to stop! You don't know what you're causing me to feel! Please, stop a moment and see what you're causing!"_ Finally, I feel whatever she did to me stop. _"What I am causing? What are you talking about… HUH? You mean to tell me that wrestling with your aura actually turned you on? Oh ewwww! I'm so sorry I didn't think that would happen!"_ I stop panting and manage to get my heart rate back to normal.

After I catch my breath, I decided I liked the feeling. _"Hey, Destiny. Don't worry about it. Just next time, wait until we get a private room or something where no one would bother us. I did enjoy it now that I know what happened. I guess you do turn me on after all."_ Again she has an immediate response, _"PERVERT!"_

My attention turns outwards when I notice Lugia and Latias flying up the stairs. _"Hey Lugia and Latias. Arceus is waiting down at Spear Pillar for you. I've been told to not let anyone into the Hall of Origin."_ They nod and I open up a rift that leads to Spear Pillar for them. That was quick, maybe that's why Valzoa told me to wait here.

All of a sudden I hear loud noises coming from inside the Hall. It sounds like a battleground in there! _"Hey Destiny, do you think we should peek inside the Hall to make sure everything is fine?"_ Her reply is, _"I kind of want to know to, but Valzoa told us to guard the outside."_ I hear scream and a yell from inside. I tell her, _"Did you hear that? That sounded like trouble inside! I think I'll investigate."_ Destiny doesn't respond, but I feel her acceptance.

I take a look inside and find both Ash and Astaria on the floor… then I shut the door quickly and stand guard back outside.

"_So that's why I'm standing guard out here."_ Destiny replies, _"We shouldn't have intruded on their privacy."_ I think for a minute about how they seemed oblivious to everyone around them. Also on how much they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

So I ask her, _"How about we go find a room and try that out? It looks enjoyable."_ She screams at me, _"You PERVERT!"_ With that, she de-merges from me and flies up to my eye-level furious.

"_You know, you look really hot when you're raging. You really know how to turn a guy on."_ I was just joking at first but then I realized that part of me wasn't. She turned really bright red. I waited for her to explode at me but she didn't.

"_Well, I um… I think you're the only guy I've ever wanted to turn on… Wait, no! That came out wrong!"_ I stared at her dumbfounded. She decided to take me seriously? She speaks again.

"_Uh! You see, um. Heh, sometimes the chaos badges are a real drag. They let you see the emotions a person has, so it's kind of easy to know what you really mean even if you laugh it off."_ I had forgotten about that, and I blush in embarrassment. She must have noticed, she flies over to me and lands on my shoulder.

I take another look at the screen and see that our sync rating is up to 50 percent. I suppose merging does speed up the process. Both of our emotions are all tangled and confused, but there's also a feeling of hope that the other is a soul mate.

She snuggles next to my neck, _"Let's just take this one step at a time. It's comfortable to be with you, but beyond that I'm not ready. Heh, who knows? Maybe I'll turn into some kind of Palkia hybrid, kind of like Astaria, after I evolve and maybe I'll be ready then."_

A part of me with her, and a part of her with me. I double-check my body for feathers, but I don't spot any. I start to relax as she rests on my shoulder. _"Yeah, okay. This feels really good right now. I kind of hope this feeling lasts a long while."_ I feel sleep start to take us.

END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END-END

A/N: An Epilogue chapter and this short story should be done! As far as my next story goes, I think I'm leaning towards the pokemon revolution story. I enjoy writing stories form first-person-views rather than thrid-person-veiws. Normal POVs are too boring for me I think. Whereas with a character's POV you can know what they feel, and experience things from a unique perspective. I've tried to give all of my different POVs a somewhat different personality. Is it easy to tell the difference, or not really?

Thank you for your reviews! I'll be sure to try out the reply to reviews system!


End file.
